


Balcony

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gap Filler, Love Confessions, One Shot, One Shot Collection, ReignCorp, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: This is a complete collection of fix it fics for each episode of Supergirl Season 3. Mainly Supercorp focused, but with a sprinkle of some other pairings as the season progressed.These two dum dums just need to kiss each other! A lot!





	1. 3x2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this mini-ficlet while I avoid writing the next chapter of Infinite Earths. 
> 
> I just want these two idiots to be happy and in love.

_I wish she would just talk to me_ , Lena thinks bitterly, nervously playing with her phone in her hands for the millionth time today.

_I wish I wore something with pockets._

Lena straightened herself up and headed to the roof. She needed fresh air, and honestly she already missed her balcony at L corp. She smiled to herself while she waited for the elevator, thinking of all the times Supergirl had met her out on that balcony. She missed her almost as much as she missed her best friend.

The ding of the elevator brought Lena back to the present, telling her she’d reached her destination at the top of her newly acquired tower. She climbed the small staircase from the elevator bay to the door that lead out on the roof. The stars above her danced. She breathed in the cool, crisp night air, closing her eyes gently to try and block out the world.

“Miss Luthor,” a strong voice behind Lena called out in a delicate question. “What brings you up here this late?”

Lena smiled inwardly. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. She opened her eyes to Supergirl now standing next to her, staring up at the sky.

“I could be asking you the same thing,” Lena teased. “And really, shouldn’t you be calling me Lena by now?”

Supergirl let a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth, but continued to stare at the stars.

“I meant to thank you,” Lena began, knowing she could always rely on the small talk of gratitude. “For coming in to handle Edge, it, um,” Lena turned to face Supergirl, gaining the other women’s full attention, “It meant a lot to me.”

The same smile flickered weakly, but sincere on the super’s face. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she saw Supergirl’s smile reach her eyes.

“I was just doing my job,” Supergirl inhaled, “Lena.” They held each other’s gaze for just a moment too long.

“Well,” Lena bowed her head, breaking their eye contact first. “Thanks again. I meant what I said at the waterfront. You are a good friend.”

If Lena hadn’t been studying Supergirl’s face, she might have missed the minuscule way her brow furrowed, and the slight nod she gave the Luthor.

“Thank you,” Supergirl said, drawing herself up to full height. “For showing me what it means to be a good friend.”

Before Lena could respond, Supergirl lunged forward unexpectedly, pulling Lena into a surprisingly gentle hug. Lena hugged back, closing her eyes and resting her head lightly against the super’s.

“I, uh, I should get back to patrolling,” Supergirl whispered, holding onto Lena.

“Of course,” Lena said, breaking the hug.

Supergirl allowed her arms to fall, tracing her hands along Lena’s arms and reaching her hands. She loosely held Lena’s hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs across Lena’s knuckles.

“Stay safe,” Supergirl offered, holding more meaning behind her words than Lena could know in that moment.

Lena worked to control her breathing. She had never been this physical with the Girl of Steel.

“I will,” Lena replied, with a slight squeeze of her hands.

With that, Supergirl nodded curtly, dropping Lena’s hands from her own before gently lifting off from the ground. She hovered for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before the Luthor.

“Try and forgive Kara Danvers,” Supergirl added suddenly, as if their conversation had always been about Kara. “You are extremely important to her, and she couldn’t bare to lose you.”

“Of course,” Lena said, taken aback at this. “I could’t bare to lose her either.” _I love her_ , Lena thought, leaving the truth unsaid.

As if this settled the matter, Supergirl gave Lena a final smile, one that Lena swore reached the Super’s eyes this time, and took off into the night’s sky.

After a few more short minutes of solace, Lena felt her phone vibrate in her hands.

_Kara: Hey, I’m back at Catco. Can we talk?_

Lena smiled knowing she would do anything for her best friend.


	2. 3x3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene.

Lena: Are you sure you have to go for so long?

The text from Lena flashes on her screen. Kara had mesaged her best friend, her new boss, to let her know she would be out of town for a while.  Kara didn’t really know how long her time on Mars would last, and she wanted to take time to notify all the people in her life about her plans.

Kara: Yeah. Hopefully it won’t take a full week, but I’m not taking any chances. 

Kara had told Lena that a far away cousin of hers and Alex had gotten into some trouble and needed her help.  It wasn’t exactly a lie. 

Lena: You are too good, Kara Danvers.

There it was. The name of the person Kara had been trying to avoid since, since she landed on earth, if she was honest. She never truly understood what it meant to be Kara Danvers at all, until she met Lena. 

Kara: That is you, Lena Luthor.

Kara: *pink-heart-emoji*

Kara smiled at her phone. Lena honestly made Kara feel like she was living her life exactly as she would have been if she were still on Krypton.  Something told her that in a different world, she would still have Lena in her life. 

Kara changed into her supersuit and tidied up her place for the shower, the gayest, biggest, most lesbian shower, as Alex put it, that was still happening in her absence. 

Lena: You’re making me blush. There’s no way I compare!

Kara: What an honor ;)

Kara’s heart swelled. She bit her lip, knowing Alex would be okay with this, but still nervous. 

Kara: You should come to my sister’s wedding shower.  I can’t be there, because of this cousin business, but I would really love it if you got to know my family. 

Kara watched the animated ellipses patiently, hardly daring to breathe.

Lena: Now it’s my turn to be honored.

Lena: I wouldn't miss it.


	3. 3x4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from "The Faithful" aka "Girls Night".

“I hope you don’t mind I’m the first one here,” Lena said, throwing her jacket in it’s usual spot on the table. She smiled to herself, liking that she had a usual spot at her best friend’s house. 

“Are you kidding?” Kara replied, a smile lacing it’s way onto her lips. “You’re my best friend, it’s kind of your job to show up early to things like this.”

“Oh, really?” Lena raised her eyebrow coyly, smirking at her blushing friend. “What other perks does the best friend get?”

Kara laughed, dropping her head to hide the deepening red on her cheeks. Lena couldn’t help but tease her. 

They caught each other’s eyes when Kara finally looked up. Lena bit her lip, her green eyes drooping slightly to flick to Kara’s perfectly kissable lips.

“What can I help with?” Lena asked, breaking the moment. 

“Uh,” Kara searched her counters for what still needed to be sliced, diced, or opened. “I could use your help making the veggie plate.”

Lena beamed. 

“Kara Danvers has vegetables in her home? Should I call the press so they can catch this rare moment?” 

Kara laughed, “I am the press!” She flicked a small piece of broccoli at Lena, who caught it with her left hand and popped it in her mouth.

“Blegh,” Kara gagged, shaking her head. “How can you eat that?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Kara Shoves-Her-Leftover-Potstickers-In-Her-Morning-Sticky-Bun Danvers.”

“Hey,” Kara responded, mock-offended. “Let’s just get you to work so you stop judging my delicious life choices.” 

The pair spent the next ten minutes cutting and cleaning the veggies Kara got for their Girls Night. 

“You know, I do love Girls Night,” Lena announced thoughtfully, arranging the sliced bell peppers on the vegetable tray. 

“You told me this was your first one,” Kara said, somewhat incredulously.

“Well, the traditional Girls™ Night, yeah, this is my first one. But,” Lena hesitated. 

“But…?” Kara asked, interested in where this was going.

“But,” Lena continued, admiring her work on the tray. “I’m no stranger to Girls Night.” Seeing Kara’s confused expression, Lena added, “like at Lark.”

“Oh!” Kara’s cheeks turned pink. She knew Lark was one of the few gay bars in town that still had a night exclusively for women. She’d been there once or twice with Alex and Maggie. Not once had she seen, or expected to see, her best friend there.

“Yeah, different kind of Girls Night, I suppose,” Lena added cooly. She carried the tray to the kitchen table that was now filled with all kinds of treats. 

“I’d, uh,” Kara began from the kitchen, taking slow and careful steps to join Lena at the table. “I wouldn’t mind if maybe we had one of those kinds of Girls Nights, sometime.”

Kara could hear Lena’s heart rate quicken. 

“Really?” Lena’s tone did not betray her nervousness pounding in her chest. 

“Really,” Kara said, turning to look at Lena. 

They stared in each other’s eyes for just a little too long. Lena’s eyes drooped down to Kara’s lips again. This time, Kara’s did the same. Suddenly, she was slightly breathless. 

“I would really like that,” Lena breathed, taking a brave, half step closer to Kara.

“Me too,” Kara agreed, inching toward Lena, bowing her head slightly to meet her friend’s level.

“Hey! We’ve got wine!” Alex announced loudly as she and Maggie burst through the door. 

Kara and Lena sprang apart, immediately greeting the newcomers to the apartment, offering to take coats, bags, and wine. 

“Alex! Maggie!” Kara exclaimed, and dove right into telling them what to set up and launching into light conversation. 

“Let’s move to the living room, yeah?” Lena offered after some light chatter in the kitchen and two bottles of wine uncorked. 

Lena and Kara made their way to the space on the floor to share as Alex and Maggie hung back near the door, Alex mumbling something about checking for something in her bag. 

“You saw that when we came in, right?” Alex murmured to her fiancé, feigning a search for chapstick in the depths of her backpack. 

“Your sister and Lena Luthor about to make out with each other? Oh, yeah, couldn’t miss it,” Maggie smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is hashtagyourshirt. I'm always accepting prompts, friendship, and long theses on Lena Luthor.


	4. 3x5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's three separate fix-its in this chapter because this episode gave me a lot of feelings.

_**Lena & Supergirl** _

“Lena!” Supergirl yelled, landing in front of the Luthor she’d be calling after for a full minute with no response. 

“Stop!” Supergirl put her arms up, ready to physically block Lena from continuing down her path,  _ the wrong path _ . “Stop,” Supergirl repeated in a whisper, searching Lena’s face for recognition. 

Lena looked down, prepared to push through Supergirl, one of her only friends in National City, to keep her anger brewing, to go after Edge. But hearing that familiar voice filled with love and concern and  _ hurt  _ made Lena falter. She shook taking in deep breath after deep breath, her eyes welling with tears. 

“Supergirl,” she began, cracking her voice as she strained not to break. She finally look up into Supergirl’s eyes, her forgiving, caring, red-from-crying eyes. “Supergirl,” Lena cried out, falling into Supergirl’s outstretched arms. 

“Supergirl,” she sobbed, letting her tears burn her cheeks and run onto the blue suit she spent so many hours dreaming about. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Lena,” Supergirl softly cooed, trying to comfort her friend.  She held her close as she could without hurting her, protecting her from everything in this world and the next. “Lena, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

She held Lena like this for a while, just letting her get out everything she need to about her frustrations, her family, and herself. 

“I c-can’t believe what I was about to do, Supergirl,” she sobbed.  “You must h-hate me.”

“Lena,” Supergirl sighed, shifting the way she held her best friend to look at her in the eyes. “I don’t hate you, and I will never hate you. What makes you good, what makes you great is that you let me help you. There is so much strength in that. And it’s something I’ve had to work on myself.  I wasn’t lying when I told you I’m here for you always.” 

Lena felt calmer, more grounded now. She took a few deep, shuttering breath in Supergirl’s arms, wiping away the remnants of her tears. 

“Sorry for crying on your suit,” she murmured, tracing the pool of her tears on Supergirl’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” Supergirl chuckled lightly.  

Just as Lena was about to pull away, ready to face her home alone, Supergirl slowly started to pick her up.  

“I can take you home,” she said, lifting up Lena with hardly any effort.  “I don’t want you to be alone.” 

Lena let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes as Supergirl lifted iff gently from the ground with Lena in her arms. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, not daring to open her eyes, praying this was all real.  

Supergirl squeezed Lena tighter briefly before leaning in softly kiss her cheek. Leaning her forehead against the side of Lena’s head she whispered, “I’ll stay as long as you like.” 

Lena simply nodded, holding onto the Sueprgirl everywhere she could as the floated to back to her apartment in the dark night’s sky.

_**Lena & Kara** _

“Thank you for having me over, Sam,” Kara said, standing to collect her coat and head home. “I’m glad we all got to be together tonight.”

“Anytime,” Sam replied, but Kara wasn’t watching her. Her eyes were locked on Lena who was practically beaming. 

“Kara,” Lena began, standing abruptly. “I’ll walk you home.” She offered even though Lena’s apartment was much closer to Sam’s than Kara’s, even though Lena shouldn’t be the brave one, wanting to protect her best friend made of steel at night. 

Kara smiled, happy to see her best friend ready to face the world with her,  _ stronger together. _ “That would be wonderful.”

After an awful lot of goodbyes and thank yous between the there women, Kara and Lena began their trek to the rent-controlled side of town. They walked in silence with smiles tilting the corners of the mouths upward. Their walk together felt a lot more like the end of a first date than a friendly walk home after a girls night. 

“Lena,” Kara started as they rounded another corner in the thick of the city. “I just hope you know how truly proud of you I am.” 

Lena bowed her head, blushing. “You really don’t have to say that.”

“Yeah, I do,” Kara stopped them.  She grabbed onto both of Lena’s hands loosely in her own.  “You are one of thee strongest people I have ever had the extreme pleasure of getting to know.”  Lena bowed her head again, looking away. This made Kara squeeze her hands gently, bringing Lena’s brilliant green eyes back to hers. “I mean it, and I wish you would start seeing each and every reason why I love you so much.”

Lena blinked. Clearly she must have misheard her best friend, because Kara Danvers just said she loved her. 

“What?” Lena said lamely, still not trusting her own hearing.

“I said,” Kara repeated, taking a step closer to her best friend.  “That you are good and brave and nothing like your family.  Every choice you make proves that each day and I love you for it that much more every single time you do it.” 

Lena searched Kara’s eyes for some sign this was a trick, a grand ruse. All she was met with was Kara’s earnest and pleading eyes saying  _ Please believe in yourself like I do.  _

Before Lena could stop herself, she was moving forward and simultaneously pulling Kara closer to her. She pressed her lips gently, eagerly onto her taller best friend’s.  Just as she was about to stop, she felt Kara kiss her back like she was suddenly brought back to life.  She wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her in, deepening their kiss. After several moments, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“I love you, too, Kara,” Lena breathed, not wanting to forget this moment for as long as she lived.

_**Alex & Maggie (NSFW)** _

_can’t believe this is happening_ , Alex thought. _I can’t believe I’m losing the love of my life._

The past three weeks hadn’t been pretty; they hadn’t been fun. Alex told Maggie that she couldn’t get married without knowing that someday she would be a mother. Maggie told Alex she couldn’t compromise on something she had spent years and years deciding. They spent days talking then fighting then drinking then crying then begging then fucking then back to talking and crying. They finally had to accept that they just wanted different things. 

_“_ I never thought we’d be one of those couples,” Alex said thickly, reaching for her tenth tissue that night.  

“What do you mean _one of those couples_?” Maggie passed her back the box. 

“One of those couples who were madly in love but weren’t meant to be.” 

They sat in silence. 

Maggie could never forgive herself for this. _Of course this would happen. I’m Alex’s first love. Where is it written anywhere in lesbian history that you’re coming out girlfriend gets to end up as your wife?_  Maggie slouched deeper on the couch, taking a long swig of the tequila they were both drinking straight from the bottle, because it was somehow less depressing than drinking whiskey. _l just never thought this would happen._

Maggie passed the bottle back to Alex, catching her fiancé’s– _ex-fiancé’s–_ fingers on her own. Tear-filled eyes locked together for what felt like the thousandth time that night, both pleading,  _“Why can’t you change? Why do we have to disagree? Why can’t our love be enough?”_

Alex took the bottle and slammed it on the table behind the couch and dove at Maggie, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

“Alex,” Maggie mumbled between kisses.  “What are you doing?”

“I just want to forget,” Alex breathed, kissing Maggie harder and longer as though she was willing the sadness out of their bodies.  “I just want it to be you and me, just fucking, just loving,” she kissed down Maggie’s neck, pulling at her tank top.  “Please.”

Maggie knew they probably shouldn’t, knew that it would hurt that much more, but she didn’t care. She just wanted Alex, _her Alex_ , in her arms, underneath her, loving her right now. She kissed Alex back, meeting her passion and desire tenfold.  She practically ripped off Alex’s shirt, digging her fingers into Alex’s short hair, deepening every kiss, memorizing the taste of her. 

Alex threw Maggie’s shirt across the room before pulling Maggie to her feet. She pushed Maggie against the wall and kissed her hard, almost wanting it to hurt, as if that would help them heal. She slid her hand in the front of Maggie’s shorts. She moaned into Maggie’s mouth at how wet she was, remembering how nervous, how excited she was the first time she slipped inside the woman she loves. 

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie breathed in Alex ear as she was pressed against the wall, her fiancé’s– _ex-fiancé’s-_ -fingers pushed in and out of her. She reached toward Alex, pulling the string of her pajama pants loose enough for her hand to fit inside. She close her eyes, loving the way Alex felt on her fingers. 

They pushed against each other, feeling each other, fucking each other, kissing each other between “I love you”s and “You feel so amazing”s until they both felt that wonderful release pulsing in each other’s hands. For a brief moment, it felt like time stopped just for them.

“Thank you,” whispered Alex. 

They pull each other into a hug where they stood, leaning against their– _Alex’s_ –living room wall, letting silent tears pool in their eyes, not wanting to leave their moment of love and safety.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's cry together on Tumblr - hashtagyourshirt


	5. 3x5 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could not pass up writing yet another fix it scene for 3x5.

“It’s, it’s in my DNA,okay? So just stop,” Lena voiced cracked.  “Just stop believing in me okay?” She brought her nearly empty wine glass to her lips.  “I am _not_  worth it.”

They sat in silence for a beat, Lena’s words truly sinking in to the space between them.  Kara furrowed her brow creating a deep crinkle above her nose.  Her best friend had just admitted she loved her in the same breath called herself nothing. 

“Lena,” Kara began, her voice soft, but determined. 

“I told you,” Lena whimpered.  “Just stop being _you_.” She brought her glass to her lips, not realizing it was already empty.  “Just being everything I love about you all at once. Just stop it. I am not worth your care. I am not worth your sympathy. I am not worth-”

“My love?”

This snapped Lena out of her rambling stupor. She looked at Kara surprised, as if she had no idea her best friend had actually been there with her rather than a figment of her imagination. Kara took this opportunity to gain Lena’s full attention, kneeling in front of her chair turned in Kara’s direction.

“Lena,” Kara began softly, placing both of her hands on Lena’s knees, rubbing them gently. “You are worthy of love.   _Nothing_  you have done or will ever do will make you unworthy of being loved.  You are amazing, and wonderful, and are the most caring and thoughtful person I have ever met. Your capacity for love is astounding, particularly in spite of the complicated family you come from. I feel how much you love me _every day_.” Kara searched for Lena’s eyes, making sure she heard her clearly, completely. “And I love you so much.  I hope you feel it from me every day, too, because I feel it growing every day.”

Silent tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks. She let them fall, splashing on the front of her sweatshirt, the sweatshirt she stole from Kara months ago. 

_Lena didn’t know how long she had cried in Kara’s lap that night. It was a week after Lena had been kidnapped, found out she was actually a Luthor by blood, and filled her favorite reporter’s office with flowers. Kara had invited her over just to binge watch Parks and Recreation, because Lena had never seen it before. But really, Kara invited Lena over to spend time with her best friend, and to give her the space to not be okay._

_After they watched two hours worth of the comedy show, Lena made a dark joke about her family, and suddenly it was all coming out._

_“Kara, you must think I’m horrible because I’m actually related to them. I can’t believe this. I just wished my mom had never died and I never had to go live with the Luthors. I hate that I’m one of them.”_

_“Hey,” Kara brushed Lena hair behind her ear.  “Just because you are related to someone doesn’t mean you are the same as them. You’re wonderful and good; my best friend.” Lena sat up rubbing her red-rimmed eyes. “Who needs a set up pajamas because you’re staying over.”_

_That night Lena slept on the floor with Kara clad in Kara’s NCU sweatshirt, a pair of joggers that Lena had turned up twice, and fuzzy socks Kara insisted always made her feel better.  They piled every blanket and pillow Kara owned where the coffee table usually was, and talked, cuddled, cried, and laughed their way to sleep._

_“_ I love you, too, Kara,” Lena whispered, afraid to look at her best friend kneeling before her. “I just don’t want to lose you.” 

“Lena,” Kara breathed, getting up from the floor and pulling Lena into a firm hug. “I told you, and I will always tell you, I’m not going anywhere.”  She kissed Lena on the forehead, urging her to believe her. “Anywhere.”

They stayed like this for a while, Lena going through cycles of crying heavier and lighter.  She held onto Kara tightly the entire time, until finally she started to drift to sleep.  Kara carried her to the couch that was made up as her bed for the night and tucked her in. 

“Have good sleep, Lena,” Kara whispered against Lena’s cheek just before she kissed her.  “Dream of you being safe with me, always.”


	6. 3x6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fix-its for this week's episode. One for SuperCorp, one for Young!Alex. Hope you like them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperCorp ficlet is inspired by this artwork - https://elliotdrawpls.tumblr.com/post/167263839507

_Kara will never understand_ , Alex scribbled in her journal. _She gets to be special and different, and she’s so smart. I have to be who everyone else needs me to be. I can’t just be myself. I would let so many people down that need me. My mom, my friends._

_She just doesn’t seem to understand or care that I have problems, too.  I know that she is hurting. I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose absolutely everything. But she needs to see I’m a person, too._

_Well, I guess that’s it. I’m a person, but I’m not the people she’s used to. She’s not human and I’m not kryptonian. Even if we do appear similar, we are different.   And I don’t think she’ll ever accept me. And I can’t do anything to change that._

_I didn’t ask for a sister, if you could even call her that. I just wish she was easier to talk to. She’s such a know-it-all. It’s so fucking annoying._

_It doesn’t help things at school are getting rough. Josie just doesn’t understand things either. She wants to talk about boys and parties, and I just don’t care about that stuff. I’m focused on school, on science. It’s important for me to get the hell out of this town and far away from all of this. This whole sucking life._

_Nothing matters if I can’t escape from here. I know I’ll never be with anyone. I just don’t…care about that. I thought what I wanted was a sister.  I thought that would fix this feeling in my heart for something…more.  Something that these idiot males in my school just can’t offer.  Something more than friends, more than best friends. That’s sister, isn’t it? I mean, it’s not like I feel_ that _way about another girl. I just want to feel so close to her for life. I thought that’s what being sisters was like?_

_I guess I wouldn’t have any idea. Just because my mom calls Kara my sister, I know she’s not and she never will be. I’ll just be alone forever, but I guess I should get used to it. Dad’s gone, I’ll be leaving mom soon, and Kara is just..difficult._

_Ugh, well, I should really head to sleep. I have an AP Calc exam tomorrow that I absolutely cannot fail. Wish me luck world, even if you do really blow right now._

_\- Alex, 16 November 2007_

**SuperCorp Fix-it**

“I’ll pick you up at your place tomorrow at 10.” 

Alex nodded, knowing her sister would be able to help her heal this pain.  That’s what sisters do. 

“Okay. Go home and get some rest. Take a sleeping pill, shut off all your social media, avoid any shows besides those documentaries about cold cases you like.  If you need anything you just call me, Alex.”  Kara pulled her sister into a hug.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kara,” Alex mumbled numbly into Kara’s shoulder. 

They parted ways outside the bar, their homes in opposite directions.  Kara kept her ear trained on Alex until she heard her enter her apartment on the other side of the city.   

Kara thanked Rao for not flying through her open window and using the stairs to get into her apartment like a human when she saw Lena leaning against her door. 

“Hey,” Lena said cheerily, lighting up the minute heer eyes fell on Kara.  “I’m sorry to just show up like this, but, um,” she laughed nervously.  “I guess, I just wanted to be around you, uh, just  _ us _ .  Assuming that’s okay?” 

“Of course,” Kara smiled.  “Come in.”  

She unlocked the door, holding it open for Lena to enter first. Lena didn’t bother removing her leather jacket, but kicked off her shoes instinctively, crossing to the breakfast bar.  Kara followed her toward the kitchen. She pulled two glasses from the cupboard and filled them each with water, passing one to Lena.

“I guess, I still need to nurse the fastest hangover I’ve ever gotten,” Lena joked, taking the glass from Kara. 

“Your head still hurting?” Kara leaned against the bar. 

“It’s amazing what stress, too much wine, and flying well above sea level  being carried by Supergirl can do to your brain.” 

A small smile formed on Kara’s face. She knew the day would come when she will have to tell Lena the truth, but for now, she just liked being Kara to her. 

_ Suggest listening - Call It Off by Tegan & Sara, cover by CHVRCHES _

They talked a bit more. Lena chugged three glasses of water and took the medicine Kara offered her. They moved to the couch to watch whatever Lena wanted; Kara didn’t care.  She checked in with Alex with her super hearing every ten minutes until she finally heard the familiar sound of Alex sleeping halfway through their second episode of  _ West Wing _ .

“Kara,” Lena asked sheepishly, staring at the blanket that covered their legs on the couch. “I just, I know I thanked you a lot earlier, but,” she bit her lip.  “I just, I hope you really know how much I mean it. I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you.”

“Everything you did the second you found out those kids were sick is exactly why I love that you’re  _ my  _ friend.”

“You just,” she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  She daringly looked into Kara’s eyes.  “You just make me feel so safe, grounded.” 

“I know what you mean,” Kara replied with a small smile. 

“How do you do that?” Lena asked, not really expecting an answer.

They locked eyes, and for some reason it seemed like the first time they were truly seeing each other. Lena’s heart pounded in her chest as she inched toward her best friend. She reached up and made to remove Kara’s glasses. Kara flinched, searching Lena’s eyes for some sign she shouldn’t let the woman she had so much faith in pull this layer of herself back. She closed her eyes slowly and gave Lena a small nod, ready to give everything to Lena. 

Once her glasses were off and folded neatly on the coffee table beside them, she opened her eyes. Lena was staring at her, astonished. 

“What?” Kara asked nervously, moving her hand instinctively to adjust her glasses but was met with her bare face. 

“You are just so beautiful,” Lena whispered. 

Kara thought her super hearing faltered for a minute. Clearly, she misheard Lena, her best friend.  Lena,  _ her new boss _ , her best friend, the  _ only _ best friend she’d ever had on Earth just called her beautiful?  

“Did I,” Lena hoarse whisper brought Kara back out of her head.  “Did I say something wrong?” Lena bit her lip, worry etched across her porcelain face.

“No,” Kara murmured, almost as if it was a question she was asking herself. She searched Lena’s face for a sense of relief, a sense of calm and stability she knew she would always find there; a sense of  _ love. _  “You didn’t.” 

The air between even seemed to have a pulse that quickened intensely as they merely looked at each other, taking each other in, and never letting them go. 

“Kara, I-”

“No more talking,” Kara breathed, leaning closer to Lena’s face with her own.  “I just want you to kiss me.”

Lena spent what felt like the longest half second in history checking Kara’s face, astonished she heard her word for word before crashing her mouth into Kara’s. Kara’s eyes rolled at how amazing Lena’s tongue felt on hers.  She wanted to feel this good with Lena forever. 

After what could have been decades of kissing, Kara pulled apart from Lena, breathing heavily, her eyes closed.  “Come to bed with me,” she practically panted. 

Lena quirked her left eyebrow up, a smile tugging at her lips as she pressed them against Kara’s. “Absolutely.”

_______ 

The pair stood on the curb, making small talk with smiles plastered on their faces.  Kara was making sure she grabbed everything she needed for a few days in Midvale, and Lena was waiting for her car to take her back home. 

“I’ll miss you,” Lena mumbled as she fiddled with Kara’s kerchief. She leaned in closer, “You look really cute by the way.”

Kara blushed.  “You promise you’ll text me once you’re back home?  I want to make sure you’re safe while I’m out of town.” 

“Absolutely,” Lena smiled, tugging gently on Kara’s kercheif again.  She pulled Kara into a sweet, yet deep kiss.  

Kara had to force herself to break the kiss. It was time for her to go pick up Alex to go home.  

“I’ll call you tonight,” she said, already getting distracted by Lena’s eyes in the morning sun. “God, I already can’t wait to be back home.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Lena whispered as she leaned into to plant a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Now go so I can miss you.” 

With that, Kara jumped into the car she’d borrowed from J’onn, blew a kiss to Lena waiting on the curb, and took off to the other end of the city where her sister was waiting for her. 

“See you soon, Supergirl,” Lena mumbled with a smirk on her face. “Bout time you kissed me.”

Already a mile down the road, Kara heard Lena’s whisper and smiled. 


	7. 3x7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a great episode about only Sam and SpaceDad, right?

“He’s back.”

Lena’s eyes bulged. She must not have heard correctly. How could a person, part of a larger race she had basically exiled and executed with a puff of smoke be back.  

She regained her composure, remembering that she had to be the care-taker this time.  

“Oh, wow,” she offered, buying herself time to think of something better to say. “How are you doing with that, Kara?” 

She mentally kicked herself. _Of course she wasn’t doing great_ , Lena thought furiously. _Who is doing great after they see an ex just out and about, let alone one you thought was date after you sent them into space?_

“I’m,” Kara began, trying to be brave. “I,” she exhaled shortly. “I could actually do with seeing you and just avoiding this for right now.  If you’re free?”

“Of course I’m free,” Lena responded a little too quickly and a little too eagerly. “Um, uh, where would you like to go?” 

“Can we go to your house?” 

She could almost hear her best friend’s pout. 

“Of course.”

Lena’s coffee table groaned under every take out food imaginable. If she was honest with herself, she panicked when picking out food for Kara, so she simply ordered one of everything. 

“Fanks fer da foo,” Kara mumbled while she alternated between bites of deep dish pizza and jumbo potstickers. 

Lena laughed. “We must really be spending too much time together, because I understood that perfectly.” 

Kara smiled lightly back at her best friend. She swallowed, sat up a bit more from her position criss-cross applesauce on the ground, and fixed Lena with a pensive look. 

“Lena.”

“Hmm,” she responded idly, filling up her and Kara’s wine glasses. 

“Have you ever been in love?”

Lena’s heart pounded in her chest and she nearly knocked over her own glass, trying to raise it too quickly to her mouth. Had she ever been in love? The simple answer was yes, she had. She has, she is; she was in love in that very moment with the woman sitting across from her, shoveling pad see ew into her face. 

“Y-yeah, yes,” she took a healthy swig of her merlot.  “Yes, I have.” 

“How did it make you feel?” 

_Geez, no easy questions tonight? No, what’s your favorite book type of questions?_  

Lena closed her eyes to actually answer Kara honestly. She could be honest without telling her that the person she had those feelings about is Kara, right?

“They are always there for me,” she began, keeping her eyes closed tight, afraid to look at her best friend. “They just have a way of making me actually believe in myself. No one’s ever done that. No one ever cared enough to do that.” She opened her eyes, seeing Kara giving her a wistful look, like she was listening to her favorite book and longed to be a part of it. 

“We just, fit well together. I know I would do anything for them, and they would do anything for me. They’ve shown me a completely different way to look at the world, and they’ve seen me be ugly, be broken, and instead of running away, they stayed and helped me put myself back together again.” 

Silence hung between for a moment, both woman in their minds rather than in the room. 

“That sounds so wonderful,” Kara whispered. “Why aren't you still with them?”

“Oh,” Lena chuckled, straightening up on the couch. “This is unrequited, I’m afraid.” 

Kara pouted, her signature crinkle forming just above the brow line of her glasses. “Who wouldn’t want to be with you?” she asked, exasperated. 

“I’m more likely to be on someone’s hit list than their Top 10 crushes,” Lena joked, taking another sip of wine. 

Kara frown deepened. “Lena,” she made sure to have Lena’s attention. “I’m sure there are quite a few people that have you on their crush list.” 

Lena blushed, not daring to ask who was on Kara’s crush list. 

“Crush list,” Lena repeated. “I don’t think I’ve heard that since high school.” 

“Ooh,” Kara’s eye brows danced mischievously behind her frames. “Who does Lena Luthor have on her list of Top 10 Crushes?”

Lena laughed loudly at this.  She couldn’t resist smiling when Kara put on her faux-reporter voice.  “No comment.”

“Oh, come on, Lena!” Kara pouted again, full on puppy eyes this time. “Just tell me one person on your list! It’s like the rules of best friendom that I know.”

Lena smiled slyly at Kara, now with a practically cheesy grin plastered on her face. “You really want to know that badly?”

“Yes!!” Kara whined, pulling her wine to her lips.  “Who’s top of your list?”

“Supergirl.”

Kara choked on her merlot.


	8. 3x8+Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way to fix the crossover, in my opinion.

K tapped their pen nervously on their notebook.  It was their first inter-show writer’s meeting since joining the writing team for _Supergirl_. 

“Okay,” Berlanti’s voice boomed over the room. The writers’ small talk died down mostly. “Thanksgiving crossover.” He held up his hands in front of him envisioning the future before hime.  “Go.”

“How about the Legends get pulled into 1961, and run into Katherine Goble.  She needs their help that pulls them to a different earth?” Cortney offered.  

“Ooh, I like the different Earth aspect. Let’s run with that,” Berlanti replied excitedly. 

“How about the heroes get called to another Earth accidentally where their roles are all switched? Kara is Arrow, Barry is White Canary?” Sarah Jones pitches to the group.  “Could be a fun play with the casts.”

“What if the heroes all have to battle their past enemies on a different Earth, kind of a greatest villain hits on Villian Earth?” Kai supplied, making a short list on her notepad of villains including Astra, Vandal Savage, and Oliver’s angst. 

“What if the heroes all get pulled to another Earth where Kara and Lena are together?” Paula Yoo added excitedly.  She was met with a mix of eye rolls and winks for the other writers in the room.

“No, no,” Berlanti interrupted.  “We are getting off track. It needs to be something that draws them all in right away. None of that alien bullshit from last year.  You’re all headed on the right track, we just need go a little deeper. Hit the audience in the heart with it. We need nostalgia, classic comic book stuff.”

“How about World War I? That’s big with Wonder Woman now?”

“How about one of the Crisis crossovers?”

“How about we send all the heroes to another Earth where they are all Nazis and we can kill off Garbor’s character then. Two birds, one stone,” Kreisberg added, after picking something out of his teeth for majority of the meeting.

K’s eyes bulged dramatically, Paula’s brow furrowed angrily, and Sarah, Kai, and Cortney exchanged dark looks. 

“Oh, my god,” Berlanti began, a smile erupting on his face.  “That’s brilliant!”

“Really?” Kreisberg asked, hopeful to finally receive praise from the boys’ club. 

“No, that’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard,” Berlanti answered. “You’re fired, and we’re hiring a queer woman in your place so we can clean up the white man mess you made of _Supergirl_  last season.”

Kreisberg started to cry. 

“Go clean out your desk. You have five minutes to leave the premises.” 

All the writers cheered, glad to be rid of that piece of shit forever. 


	9. 3x9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I needed a night to process the bullshit and replace it with goodness we all deserve. 
> 
> *raises glass* Here's to a lengthy hiatus!

“Christmas is the time of year you should tell people how you feel,” Lena said hopefully. She was deep in conversation with Sam, both trying to avoid work talk, but finding their non-work lives hard to focus on. Sam tried the “seeing anyone” route, which quickly lead to some deep, vague comments made by the CEO. 

“I wouldn’t know about what you’re supposed to do during Christmas.” Sam poured herself a drink. “Jewish,” Sam added, after a slightly puzzled look from Lena. 

“Oh, sorry, how presumptive of me,” Lena replied, and she meant it. 

“Eh, I'm used to it.”

“Well, Chag Urim Sameach _(Happy Holiday of Lights_ ),” Lena replied with a smile, raising her glass.

“Chag Urim Sameach!” They clinked their glasses together, Sam sloshing her freshly poured scotch dangerously close to the brim. 

After a well deserved swig, Sam brought the conversation back to what they were discussing earlier: their love lives, or, as it sounded for Lena, their _unrequited_ love lives.

“So, are you saying you’re going to tell this person, whoever they are, how you feel? After you’ve been pining over them, particularly on my couch, for as long as I can remember now?”

Lena smiled, only half listening as she caught Kara’s eye from across the room. She had been laughing at something Alex said, her eyes sparkling more than usual in the shine of the fairy lights strung around her apartment. 

“Uh, huh,” Sam said to herself, clearly seeing where Lena’s attention was focused. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she added in a whisper, getting up to join Alex and Ruby on the couch. 

“I think I heard someone say it’s time for presents!” Winn exclaimed to no one in particular. “Okay, you all remember the deal.  It’s just Secret Santa, not Secret-Trade-What-Santa-Got-You.”  

The group all milled around finding their secret holiday gift recipient. Winn tore open his gift from James immediately, brandishing a plush Star Wars Sith Lord robe.

Lena made her way to Kara, her palms sweating slightly, carrying the wrapped cube that was her present.  Kara was hugging J’onn, who apparently loved her gift of assorted tea she hand picked from across the globe.  

“Lena!” Kara pulled her in a quick hug. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all night!” 

“Oh, I was just protecting the drinks,” Lena offered somewhat lamely.  “I, uh, well I’m your Secret Santa.” 

Lena held out the box in her hands for Kara, who took it, brushing her fingers ever so slightly against Lena’s. 

“I hope you like it. I really wanted my gift to you to be... _special_.”

Kara beamed. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Just as she was about to tear into the shining gold wrapping paper, J’onn stepped in, pulling Kara aside to whisper something in her ear. 

With a determined nod, Kara walked back to Lena, offering a number of apologies, but she had completely forgotten that she and J’onn were supposed to walk their friends several large dogs tonight. 

Lena left shortly after that with Sam and Ruby, her heart thundering for when Kara would finally open her gift. 

Later that night, when Kara returned to an empty, but slightly messy apartment, she saw the glint of her gold-papered gift from Lena sitting on her bed where she’d put it for safe keeping. 

Smiling to herself, without even bothering to take her Supergirl uniform off, she sat on her bed and opened it. 

Inside the box was a collection of treasures: a photo strip of Lena and Kara from a late night at the bar two neighborhoods over, a small bottle of kombucha from the fermentation place Lena dragged Kara too on numerous occasions, a print out of Kara’s first article with the by line highlight next to “My girl!” in Lena’s handwriting, and a card.

Kara tore it open, her heart swelling in her chest loving every piece of this present. 

_Kara,_

_I hope you have the happiest of holidays. I cannot begin to tell you how amazing a friend you’ve been over the past year and a half. You have been there for me, always. You’re the most caring, most daring person I have ever met. Now it’s time for me to be daring._

_I hope you understand that I care for you deeply. I want nothing but absolute happiness for you. And I hope I can be the cause of it for you._

_I have two confessions. First, I know you’re Supergirl. I’ve known for a while. Well, since you promised to protect me forever. That’s when I knew._

_I want you to know, I tried to be patient, and let you come to me to tell me. I can understand the myriad of reasons not to tell me up front starting with my last name and ending with my protection, even your protection. But I want you to know I know. And I want you to know I am still here for you. No matter what._

_Second confession, and it’s honestly taken me a glass of wine to work up the nerve to telling you this, but_

_I love you._

_It feels like I’ve always loved you. I realized it one day, when you were crinkling your eyebrows over my kale salad for probably the millionth time that I love you and can never lose you. You mean everything to me, Kara. You are special and kind and amazing and well, Jesus, how could I not love you?_

_Right now, I expect you’ll be looking at me with disbelief, just processing all I’ve confessed, and I hope you are happy. I just couldn’t let another moment pass without loving you fully._

_Well, anyways, have a wonderful holiday. And thank you for being in my life._

_Love Always,_

_Lena_

The curtains on Kara’s living room window fluttered as she sped to Lena’s apartment across town. 

Landing with a soft thud, Kara steadied herself, not really sure of what she was doing. She just knew she had to see Lena. 

_“_ Supergirl,” Lena said, startled to see the hero on her balcony at this hour. 

_“_ I read your letter, Lena.” She took a step closer to Lena, hanging in the doorway between her home and the outside world. “I opened your gift.”

Lena looked simultaneously relieved and anxious. 

_“_ You did?” 

_“_ Yes.” Kara took another several steps forward, until the pair was merely inches apart. Kara searched Lena’s eyes, her chest throbbing as though her heart were aching for something just within reach. 

Lena’s questioning glance was all she needed. She wrapped her one arm around Lena’s waist, pulling her close, while tangling her other hand in Lena’s long hair. Kara pressed a light kiss, a passionate kiss onto Lena’s lips, which Lena returned tenfold. Lena felt caught between crying and laughing, but didn’t dare break the kiss. She could kiss Kara forever.

After what felt like an eternity that Kara and Lena would gladly repeat, they parted, leaning their foreheads against each other’s. 

“Rao,” Kara breathed, rubbing her hands softly against Lena’s cheek. “Lena, I love you, too.” 

Lena smiled wide, nuzzling her cheek further into Kara’s palm. “I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Lena whispered, biting her lip.

Kara gently lifted Lena in her arms, and floated them both slowly into Lena’s apartment.  “I never want to say anything else.”

They crashed together in a kiss, more intense, more urgent than the last, as Kara guided them to Lena’s bedroom where she planned to love Lena and never let her go. 


	10. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Sterling_Jay's amazing identity reveal/love confession fic from Tumblr. Thank you for letting me add to this amazing work!!
> 
> http://sterling-jay.tumblr.com/post/168444812209/love

_Suggest listening - Gravity by Sara Bareilles_

“What?” Lena breathed, barely daring to move. 

“I said,” Kara began. She took a deep breathe readying to repeat her grand confession only to be cut off by Lena who threw up her hands suddenly. 

“I,” she started much louder than she intended. She cleared her throat. “I heard you.” She let her hands fall to her side. “I,” she shook her head, defeated. “I can’t believe you never told me.”

Kara’s heart broke at this. There were so many reasons why she hadn’t told Lena sooner: her life was in danger, J’onn and Alex didn’t approve, CADMUS was still at large, but if Kara was completely honest with herself she was afraid of hurting Lena, afraid of losing her. Right now she was petrified. 

“I wanted to,” Kara attempted to get close to Lena again; this time Lena let her in. “I was just so afraid I’d lose you if I did.”

Lena eyes shot up to meet Kara’s at this, bloodshot from holding back more tears. 

“You could _never_  lose me.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hands in her own. “ _Ever.”_

Kara let out a choked laugh at this. Tears suddenly cascaded down her cheeks, splash in her eye lashes as she blinked.  She made to pull her glasses off with one hand, while letting Lena continue to hold her other. She met Lena’s now free hand resting on the frame of Kara’s lead-lined lenses. Kara gave her the smallest of nods, allowing Lena to pull the glasses slowly from her face. 

Lena placed the glasses on the table in front of them without taking her eyes off Kara. She brought both hands to Kara’s face, gently running her thumbs under Kara’s closed eyes, catching each and every tear. Kara took several shuddering breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to open her eyes and look at the woman she loves. 

“Kara,” Lena exhaled wanting so badly to pull her best friend into a hug. “That hasn’t changed how I feel at all. Alien, _Supergirl_ , you’re still _Kara._ I still love you.” 

Kara finally opened her eyes at this. She searched Lena’s face for evidence she’d misheard her. 

“I still want _you_.”

“But, I’m not who you thought I was?” Kara brow crinkled in disbelief. “How–” 

Kara forgot what she was saying the second Lena’s lips met her own. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, praying to not wake up and this all be a dream. Kara sighed as her lips fumbled over Lena’s, waiting to feel every part of her and give every part of herself in return. 

They finally parted, both with their eyes shut reeling in the energy around them. 

“See?” Lena whispered, rubbing her hands softly on Kara’s cheek. “Can’t you feel how much I love you?”

“Yes,” Kara breathed. “And now I’m never letting you go.”

Before Lena let her smile fully reach her eyes, Kara captured her lips in another kiss that expressed so much more than she could ever say. 


	11. 3x10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is dreaming.
> 
> Brainiac 5 is non binary.

_Suggested Listening: Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko_

“Kara, Kara” Lena’s sing-song voice called, gently nudging the super. Kara groaned, burying her head in the pillows and blankets that seemed to multiply in her hands. “Kara,” Lena laughed, digging beneath the pile of comforters to get to her best friend.

“Why are you hiding from me?” she asked, the laugh still in her voice. 

“Becoss oof done bike nay,” Kara mumbled into her pillow.

“What?” Lena giggled, finally reaching Kara and pulling the blanket back from her golden locks. 

“Because you don’t like me,” Kara grumbled again, knowing full well her words wouldn’t be lost in layer of linen this time. 

“Kara,” Lena sang, her voice as full as her heart. She sank into the bed slightly, moving to wrap her arms around Kara as she laid flat on her back. “What makes you think I don’t like you?” 

Kara made unbreaking eye contact with Lena. If Kara didn’t know any better, she would have thought Lena’s eyes carried Kryptonite in their green gaze. She could hardly bring herself to breath in Lena’s unwavering attention. 

“You just don’t,” Kara murmured, urging her eyes to look aware but at Lena; they wouldn’t budge. 

“Kara,” Lena sang again, understanding settling in her voice. “Is this about our conversation from Christmas? When you told me to go for it with James?”

Kara tried to pull the covers above her head, but they seemed to be made of thousands of dwarf stars. She nodded her head, incapable to unclenching her jaw. 

“Kara,” Lena sighed, brushing the Kryptonian’s hair from her face. “I’m here for you.” She took a deep breath through her nose. “I want _you_.” 

Kara’s eyes shot back to Lena’s, not believing what she heard for a second. 

Acoustic music swelled from the walls of Kara’s apartment. She could feel the bed pulse with a bass beat, and flicker back to just her and Lena. 

“I want you, too” Kara whispered. She pulled Lena down to her, kissing her lips gently. She ran her hand over Lena’s cheek and jaw, committing it to memory forever. 

Their tongues danced over each others’ slowly as Lena ground her hips into Kara’s, suddenly on top of her. Kara moaned into Lena’s mouth. She was desperate to be closer to Lena; she pulled at their clothes, needing them to be gone. 

Kara blinked. 

Lena slid against Kara, sweat building as they moved more and more as one. “Fuck,” Kara groaned in a harsh whisper, feeling Lena enter her. She moved against her, not daring to look away for another second, afraid she would miss it. 

Lena kissed along Kara’s pulse point, leaving light bruises in her wake. 

“Cum for me, Kara,” Lena whispered in her ear. Kara bit her lip, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Lena was laying next to her, lightly running her fingers along Kara’s naked torso. “Who would’ve believed it? A Luthor and a Super?” 

Kara arched her back, Lena deep inside her. “Lena,” she breathed. “Oh, fuck.” 

Lena smiled, still petting Kara’s stomach. “I’m so glad I found you.” 

Kara felt the bed shake. She closed her eyes tighter. _Why did Lena have to wake us up so early?_

_“_ Kara?”

_Just a few more minutes, Lena._

_“_ Kara?” a tentative voice asked.

Kara wrenched her eyes open seeing Lena perched on the edge of her bed, wearing the same clothes she was wearing earlier. 

“Why are you hiding from me?” she asked, her smile remaining even as her brow crinkled with concern.

“I won’t this time,” Kara whispered more to herself than to Lena as she sat up, pulling Lena into a searing kiss. 

Lena moaned against Kara’s mouth. “Oh, fuck, I want you, Kara.”

“Anything?” Alex questioned slightly louder than she intended. 

“Uh,” Brainiac shook their head, pulling themselves very abruptly from Kara’s consciousness. They were present in the Kryptonian’s mind for merely a second, but a second was far too long. 

“She’s living out a fantasy, a rather _personal_  one. I will check in again in 40 minutes.” They turned to leave the room, their conversation over. 

“4 _0 minutes?”_ Alex exclaimed. 

“That,” Brainiac gently plucked their arm from Alex’s grasp, “is the average REM cycle length for Kryptonian’s.” They made eye contact with the elder Danvers Sister. “It is simply unfair to interrupt such a profound vision.” 

Alex’s mouth hung open as the chamber door closed behind Brainiac. She set her watch to go off in 39 minutes time. 


	12. 3x11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode mostly made me bitter.

**Maggie** _: Hey Alex…It’s been a long time._

“No,” Maggie mumbled to herself, deleting the text she’d just drafted to her ex-fiance. 

**Maggie** : _Hey. Alex. I’m sorry things are the way there are. I miss you so much. I think about you everyday. Every night when I’m laying alone on my friend’s couch, I just wish you could hold me even if it’s just to remind me I’m not the homeless kid I was fifteen years ago._

**Maggie:** _The nights are honestly hardest. Is it that way for you? Do you lie in bed at night, tracing where my body used to lay? I would. I trace my arms for where your hands last held up. I try to ghost up your touch, like calling on it at midnight will help it come to me. I know that’s ridiculous. I wasn’t always this heartbroken person. But I guess I never really had my heart broken like this._

**Maggie:** _I can’t imagine my life without you, even though my life right now IS without you. It’s like I’m floating through everything. I’m taking a sabbatical from NCPD. I need to get away. That’s why I originally was reaching out to you for, just to let you know? But, if I’m completely honest, I just want you to come with me._

**Maggie:** _I know you can’t. I know you have your sister to look after and all. but I just wish we could travel to another world where it’s just you and me being happy with everything we’ve ever wanted and needed. it’s so hard losing you as my family. But it would have been so much harder knowing I was keeping you from fully having yours._

**Maggie:** _Anyways, I’m sorry to blow up your phone like this. I just wish we could be friends, but I know we are still a little a while away from that. I’m just glad knowing you’re still on my Earth. It’s comforting. I won’t ever stop caring about you. I hope you have everything you’ve ever wanted in life because you deserve it, Danvers._

**Maggie:** _Well, I just found my passport. Yes, it was in that lockbox you told me to put it in. Stay amazing, Alex. Catch you again, same Bat-Time, or whatever._


	13. 3x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts, just leave Lena alone!

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Kara whispered to Lena as she held her close zooming over National City’s skyline to the DEO. 

Lena’s head bobbed slightly, her mouth still frothing from the poison making it’s way through her system. 

“Cog og,” Lena gurgled. Her eyes rolled her head as her head bounced again against Kara’s arm. 

Kara sniffed, not daring to look down at Lena, not daring to think that Lena was dying in her arms in that moment. Not daring to even whisper Lena’s name as they soared over the town they both now called home. 

_34 seconds,_  Kara thought. She’d been in the air for 20 seconds now, making the Lena being infected by the poison for 34 seconds. _Humans are so fragile_. Kara shook her head; she can’t think this way. Lena’s fate quite literally rested in her hands. 

She saw the peak of the DEO’s headquarters. _112 seconds. “_ We’re nearly there, L-,” Kara swallowed. “I’ve got you. Don’t leave me. Please don't leave me.”

_178 seconds._ Kara’s feet touched down on the landing of the DEO. She saw Alex, she heard voices. She called out orders, and took a second and a half to register someone was trying to have Kara lay Lena down on a gurney. 

“Lena,” she finally whispered, saying Lena’s name like it was her last breath. “Please don't leave. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

Lena eyes opened again, the whites shining bright around pin prick pupils and minute green irises. “Kargog,” she mumbled again before closing her eyes completely.

* * *

 

“Kara,” Lena whispered. Her mouth was dry, her throat sore, her head pounding. _I shouldn’t drink this much on a work night_. “Kara?”

“Lena!” Kara sang, rushing to Lena’s side, gripping her hand in her own. “Lena, I’ve got you. Everything’s okay.”

“Where am I?” Lena began to sit up, confusion and exhaustion etched across her face.

“I took you to my house after,” Kara took a rattling breath. Her voice shook as she continued, “After you were poisoned, at work. I got help, and you were better, and I took you home.” Tears fell freely down Kara’s red-streaked face.

“Home?” Lena asked, looking at Kara like that was the only thing that made sense in the world. She gripped Kara’s hand tightly, her own eyes welling with tears.

“Home,” Kara grinned, leaning forward to kiss Lena’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's cry together on Tumblr - hashtagyourshirt


	14. 3x13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time coming up with this chapter, so I reached out for help! Thanks, anon, for the following prompt!
> 
> When Lena realized what’s going on with Sam, she also realizes what’s going on with Kara. Hope the writer’s block passes! Those suck majorly!

“Just because you’re my boss doesn’t mean you get to make decisions for my family,” Sam scolded, the anger in her voice building.

Lena was nervous. She had never seen her friend,  _ her employee _ , get worked up like this. Lena chastised herself mentally for not understanding how family really works. 

“No,” Lena began, trying desperately to backtrack. “It, it wasn’t like that.”

“No one,” Sam tried her best to curb the fury growing like a flame in her chest, “makes those decisions but me.”

Lena pushed forward, knowing she could help, knowing just  _ had to _ . “Sam, you’re blackouts are coinciding with something. I just need to ask you a few questions and we can just-”

“ _ Silence _ ,” Sam, or was it Reign, commanded. 

“Sam?” Lena questioned, her suspicions becoming truth right before her eyes.

Sam’s eyes flickered between red and brown. Sam finally fought off Reign, and took a deep rattling breath fear registering in her dark eyes. 

“Sam,” Lena approached softly. “Did you just have a blackout?” Sam nodded, making her way to the chair. “You don’t remember anything you said?” Sam simply shook her head, afraid to speak. Lena knelt before her wanting Sam to see she could help her. “Sam, honey, it’s okay.” She placed her open palms on Sam’s thighs to help ground her. “I know what’s wrong with you.” Lena fought back her tears. “And I’m going to make you  _ better _ .” 

Sam let out a shuddering sigh of relief and folding in on herself. The pair stayed like this for a long while, until, eventually, Lena was able to convince Sam she needed rest, and should go stay in her apartment where Ruby slept.

_______

Lena knew it was late, but she could not wait another second longer to begin the long process of helping her friend. She knew this meant confronting some of the other things she had figured out in her quest for answers. 

She pulled out her phone, noting the brief flash of  _ 00:27  _ on her lock screen. She clicked out a text to someone who she knew would respond immediately. 

**Lena** :  _ Kara. I need to speak to Supergirl right away. It’s urgent. Can you contact her? _

Lena swallowed bitterly waiting on her best friend’s response. 

**Kara <3** :  _ I’ll contact her now. Lena, is everything okay? Do you need me to come help you? _

A small laugh escaped from Lena’s throat. “Of course I want  _ you _ to come help me, Kara,” she said out loud to the chill night’s air. The heart emoticon next to Kara’s name seemed to tease her now. Kara never knew she put it there. It was her own little secret. 

She exhaled, resting her elbows on the brick balcony wall attached to her apartment and responded to Kara. 

**Lena** :  _ I’m okay. I just need her for this. I promise I’ll fill you in as soon as I can. Be safe and get some sleep.  _

**Kara** :  _ Okay...she’s on her way. Please be careful, Lena.  _

Lena closed her eyes and waited. 

Not even a full minute passed when Lena heard the familiar  _ whoosh _ that always announced Supergirl’s presence. 

“Kara Danvers said you needed me,” Supergirl began, balling her hands into fists to rest comfortably,  _ heroically _ , on her hips.

“I know it’s you, Kara.” 

Lena’s words hung in the air between, suddenly thick and dense, separating them on different halves of the same world. 

“I,” Kara began, having no idea what to say. 

“I just wanted you to know I know,” Lena exhaled. “And I don’t really care that you didn’t tell me. I don’t want to know the reason.” She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. “I don’t, and  _ won’t _ , ever know what you’ve gone through to get here.” She opened up her eyes, fixing them on Supergirl’s,  _ Kara’s _ , red boots. “But I just thought you should know that I know.” 

“Lena,” Kara breathed softly, taking a step toward her best friend, wishing to comfort her. She felt Lena’s sad acceptance rolling off her in waves. 

Lena shot her hands in front of her a little too quickly, protecting herself. “Don’t.” She lowered her hands. “I’m sorry, I just,” she curled her fingers tightly in her palms. “There’s more you need to know, more I need to tell you.” She unfurled her fingers, relaxing because she was entering problem-solving mode, a place she felt safest. “Then we can talk about,” she gestured her hands between them, making eye contact with her best friend for the first time since she’d landed on her porch. It was the first time she saw flawlessly both Kara and Supergirl, looking at her with love and caring and so many more emotions that Lena just couldn’t deal with right now. “ _ Us _ ,” she finished, dropping her hands at her sides.

_ Suggested Listening - Where Does the Good Go By Tegan & Sara _

Lena and Kara talked at Lena’s dining table about Sam. Kara was shocked, but glad that Lena figured it out, even if it meant that she discovered Kara’s secret before she was ready or able to tell her. They drank tea as their conversation slipped from dire talk of Reign to heartbroken discussion of Sam to comfortable chatter of their daily lives. 

Kara offered to answer any questions Lena had about being Supergirl, pulling at her super suit as if she wished it would magically change into something more comfortable, less confronting. Lena only could ask what her name was, before she came to Earth. She wasn’t ready for any other talk just yet. She couldn’t shake this feeling of disappointment that had settled on her like a blanket. 

“Kara Zor El,” Kara answered slowly. “Women in Kryptonian culture take their father’s full names as their last name. The symbol,” Kara pointed to her chest, “is my family’s, the House of El’s, coat of arms.”

Lena stood from her seat across the table from Kara, to see the symbol clearly. Though if truth be told, Lena had Supergirl’s emblem emblazoned in her mind since they moment they first met. 

“What does it mean,” Lena asked almost absentmindedly, reaching her fingers out to trace the top of the crest. 

“El mayarah,” Kara whispered, acutely aware of Lena’s heartbeat that seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. “It means ‘stronger together’.”

“That’s how I feel about you and me,” Lena let slip, still tracing the gold and crimson shield. 

“Me, too,” Kara murmured, catching Lena’s eye. They were mere inches apart.

“Supergirl?” Ruby mumbled, sleep and surprise in her voice. 

“Uh,” Lena took a step back from Kara, as Kara stood, hoping Ruby had not heard much of their conversation. “Ruby, honey, are you okay? Why are you up?” 

“Just got thirsty,” she said, blinking against the harsh bright light of the dining room. “Why are you here, Supergirl? Lena, did something happen?”

“Oh, no,” Kara reassured. “Everything’s fine. Lena and I are just-”

“Friends,” Lena interjected helpfully. “I was just having a cup of tea with Supergirl before she headed home,  _ wherever that is _ , for the night,” she concluded somewhat lamely. 

“Oh,” Ruby merely responded, appearing satisfied with the made up explanation for a hero’s presence in her mother’s boss’s home well past two in the morning.  

“Here!” Kara exclaimed, using a burst of super-speed to fetch ruby a large glass of water, shoving it into her hands before she could blink. 

“Have sweet dreams, Ruby,” Lena offered as Ruby mumbled a quick thanks to Supergirl and turned to head back to the spare bedroom she was sleeping in. 

“Rao, that was close,” Kara muttered under her breath. 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “It’s late. You should probably-”

“Go,” Kara finished. “Yeah.” 

They pair stood awkwardly for a beat, unsure of where they went from here. 

“Can I still hug you goodbye?” Lena whispered, afraid that her coldness, her hesitancy around her best friend tonight would take their friendship several paces back. 

“Of course,” Kara held her arms outstretched, ready for them to be filled by her best friend. 

Lena allowed herself to be completely wrapped up in Kara’s arms. She exhaled, relaxing her head against the soft patch of skin where Kara’s shoulder met her neck. “I don’t want to be the last time we talk about this. I want to know  _ all _ about you. Promise you’ll keeping sharing all of yourself with me?” 

Lena tilted her head up to watch for Kara’s response. Kara turned, her mouth a few centimeters from Lena’s forehead. 

“I promise,” she whispered, pressing her lips against Lena’s soft forehead in a kiss. They squeezed each other tighter, just existing in this space together for a moment. 

Silently, they broke apart and walked to the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. 

“Supergirl,” Lena said, her eyes now full of acceptance and content, with a twinkle of teasing in her eye. 

“Ms. Luthor,” Kara replied, her lips curled in a slight smirk, her eyes beaming. 

She shot up into the sky, her powerful arms guiding her way. Lena looked up mesmerized at her best friend.

  
“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena whispered into the night’s sky, knowing that Supergirl, that  _ Kara _ would hear her.


	15. 3x14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back! And there's quite a bit to fix! First really mature rating chapter of the bunch.

“ _If you’re getting this message, you most be important_ ,” Lena’s voicemail greeting sang in Kara’s ear. 

“Hey! I know you must be working on something big, but I’m worried about you and I miss you, so call me back when you get this? I could even come bearing kale salad.” Kara offered her shy goodbye to the voicemail box and hung up the phone, shoving it into her boot as she floated above the city.

It’d only be two days since she’d seen Lena, and 12 hours since they last spoke, but Kara would be lying if she didn’t admit just how much she missed Lena. Kara laughed at herself inwardly, imaging what Alex would say if she knew just how smitten she was with the youngest Luthor. 

Alex had not relented teasing her sister over her crush on Lena for an entire year. The fact that the two best friends had finally, _finally_ , started dating was likely to give Alex material for life. Even with all her jokes, Alex really was so happy for Kara. No one that Alex had even met had made Kara giggle and smile the way she did around Lena. 

It was giggliest Alex had ever witnessed Kara when she had actually worked up the nerve to ask Lena out. The pair were having lunch at CatCo, as they often did, when Kara just blurted the question out. 

_“So, I was thinking maybe we could get dinner this weekend?” Kara had asked innocently enough. Only if you knew Kara well would you notice her knee bouncing so energetically it practically created a hum sound. Lena did know Kara that well.  
_

_“Of course,” she said, making sure to look up through lashes as she answered. “What did you have in mind?” she added, her voice low catching Kara’s eye making the latter turn pink._

_“I was thinking this could be a date,” Kara ended the question in a high voice, staring at her salad she’d allowed Lena to bring for her._

_“Kara.”_

_Kara’s own heart was thudding so loudly in her ears she almost missed Lena’s answer._

_“That sounds wonderful.”_

 Their first date was only a few months ago, but they stayed nearly glued to each other since. Kara literally floated the first time they kissed which lead to a semi awkward conversation about Supergirl and ended with Lena purring in Kara’s ear that she couldn’t wait to see that uniform on her bedroom floor.

Kara blushed thinking about it now. She shook her head, and zoomed off to protect the city on her patrol, hoping that Lena would call her back soon.

Nearly two hours later, Kara felt her phone buzz in her boot. She pulled it out to see a text from Lena:

Lena: Meet me on the balcony 

Kara didin’t even bother typing a response before taking off in the direction of LCorp.  She tuned her super hearing to Lena, her heartbeat, her breath, her shifting weight from one foot to the other as she stood in the brisk night air on the balcony of her office waiting for Kara. 

Kara used a burst of speed after almost falling out of the air when she heard Lena very clearly whisper, as if in her ear, “God, I just want your lips on mine.”

Within in seconds Kara was at LCorp. Her mouth connected with Lena’s before her feet connected with the floor. 

“Hi,” they both panted to each other between kisses and moans. Kara gently lifted Lena and guided her through the door against the desk kissing each other furiously. Kara trailed sloppy kisses down Lena’s jaw to her pulse point and sucked unabashedly. 

“Take me to the couch,” Lena sighed, rolling her head back to give Kara a better angle to work with. “You remember what happened last time against the desk.” Kara nodded into Lena’s neck, opening her eyes to see the Supergirl’s fist-sized hole in the desk. 

She urged lena toward the couch, not daring to stop her pursuit of tasting Lena thoroughly. She pulled her shirt and bra off in one deft motion, tossing them to the ground. Lena unhooked Kara cape, relishing in the beauty of it cascading off her shoulder’s as Lena kissed along Kara’s collarbone. Next were Kara’s boots, her skirt, Lena’s heels and pants, until they were both left without a stitch  on and Kara had pulling Lena sitting on the couch. 

Kara trailed hot, desperate kisses and her tongue down Lena’s tone abdomen to her thighs. She lavished the soft feel of Lena’s inner thigh on her tongue, tracing patterns up and down them, each time getting a littler closer to her goal. until Lena finally pulling Kara to where she needed her most. Kara groaned satisfactorily as she tasted Lena’s salty and sweetness between her legs. She felt heat rising between her own with each _fuck_  Lena let slip, with each dip of her tongue deeper into Lena. 

Soon Lena’s thighs clamped around Kara causing all sound to muffled briefly as Lena called out to every goddess that existed rocking her hips into Kara’s mouth. Next it almost seemed like Lena had super speed with how quickly she pulled Kara onto her lap and slipped two fingers into Kara, pulling her impossibly close. It wasn’t long until Kara was calling out in a string of Kryptonian expletives, rolling her hips to meet Lena’s hand in the most perfect way that made her go limp. 

“Oh, god,” Kara breathed heavily, falling into place next to Lena on couch, holding her loosely. “You feel amazing.”

Lena offered an exhausted, but proud smile. “That is you, love.” She kissed Kara hand that was curled in her own. 

They stayed like this for a while, until Lena started to dose off in Kara’s arms. Kara then encouraged her to get dressed, and flew them both gently to Kara’s home where they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rusty writing! I'm getting back in the habit though, don't worry. Find me on Tumblr at hashtagyourshirt and watch me react to the show live. We can cry together.


	16. 3x15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings Lena dinner at L-Corp.

“Kara?” 

“Hi!” Kara responded, her voice high pitched as she knocked over the miniature bowl of soy sauce, sending it flying across the room. 

“That’s one way to be greeted,” Lena laughed to herself. “And Kara,” she took several steps forward to help Kara mop up her mess, “it’s not that it isn’t absolutely wonderful to see you, but what are you doing here exactly?” 

It’d been entirely too long since the pair had seen each other. Ten days and five hours, but who was counting? Kara  _ definitely _ wasn’t. Kara definitely wasn’t thinking about the last time they’d seen each other was their third date. They went to the movies where Kara spent half the film working up the nerve to hold Lena’s hand. Lena spent the second half of the movie thinking about when she should make a move and kiss Kara. Neither one of them ended knowing anything about the plot of the movie, but they didn’t care. They smiled at each other in between kisses, giggling like they were back in high school. 

Kara flushed as she was jolted back to the present, and mumbled something about proper nutrition for geniuses to Lena. She was too embarrassed to look up from the spot on the floor she’d been cleaning for a full minute now; the pieces of the bowl already scooped into the trash forgotten. 

“Kara,” Lena knelt on the ground next to Kara and put her hand over the nervous reporter’s, slowing her frantic scrubbing. “Is this feast really just for me?” 

Kara cleared her throat and met Lena’s eyes; they were gorgeous even in the dim lighting of Lena’s seemingly abandoned L-Corp office. “Well, I was hoping you might like some company during your dinner.” She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “If that’s what you want.”

Lena practiced purred with approval. She lifted Kara’s chin with her forefinger gentling drawing Kara’s gaze back to her. Lena leaned in gently meeting Kara’s soft lips with her own. They got lost in the kiss, neither daring to make it deeper just yet. After a few moments, Lena pulled back, resting her forehead against Kara’s drinking her in.  

“I would love that.”

After a near indecent amount of potstickers and sweet potato maki later, Kara and Lena leaned back on the couch. They hadn’t shared the couch since before Lena finally worked up the courage to  _ tell _ Kara they were going on a date. 

It was just a random Monday night at CatCo, Kara working away in her office, Lena doing her office-free, desk-free CEO tour of the top floor.  Something drew Lena to Kara’s office for what was likely the tenth time that day. She went in with every expectation that their conversation would be like any other: a little bit about work, a little bit about their friendship, with a dash of flirting, but something just came over Lena in that moment. Maybe it was the late hour that drove her to throw caution to the winds? Maybe it was the fact that she and her best friend had only hugged three times that day, and she was touch deprived? Maybe, she was just overwhelmed with how much love she felt for Kara exactly in that moment. Kara, just working on an assignment for Snapper on how alien technology could revolutionize the automotive industry, loose hairs falling over her face, her glasses slipping down her nose, giving Lena a smile she knew was just for  _ her _ . 

_ “Kara, what are you doing this Saturday?” Lena asked in her brisk CEO voice. _

_ “Uh,” Kara looked up from the photos of human designed “alien” vehicles. “Nothing, why?” _

_ “Good, we should have dinner that night. Does 7 work for you?”  _

_ “Yeah,” Kara answered, pushing up her glasses with a smile.  _

_ “Great,” Lena breathed, her nerve ebbing slightly. “It’s a date.” She turned on her heel before Kara could ask any questions.  _

Kara noted how they fell into their old spots on the couch, knees almost touching as they faced each other. She inched closer to Lena, lacing their fingers together. Kara turned to Lena, who was now much closer, and pressed a light kiss on Lena’s cheek. 

“Thank you for having dinner with me,” she whispered into Lena’s skin. 

Lena turned to meet Kara’s lips, barely grazing them with her own while she spoke. “Thank you for bringing me dinner.” She pressed firmly against Kara’s mouth, pulling her in, deepening their kiss. They let the harsh realities of their world wash away as they basked in the feeling of only each other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at hashtagyourshirt!


	17. 3x16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes the news about Reign pretty hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just, I'm sorry. This was so painful.

Alex’s hand shook slightly as she poured a glass of bourbon for herself. She sat at her kitchen island alone. She thought if she just took a sip of her drink, she’d be able to calm down. She thought her nerves that ran like steel throughout her body, cutting the delicate human flesh that housed them, would be softened by a sip of something that  _ burned _ as it went down. 

She couldn’t even bring the glass to her lips. The brown liquid sloshed over the brim of the cup, splattering on her lap. She gripped the glass in her fist and hurled it across the room. It shattered into dozens of tiny pieces; the sound of the crash almost masking the beginning of her sobs. 

_ Suggested listening - Everytime by Britney Spears (cover by Mackenzie Johnson) _

She held her head in her hands, palms sweaty and shaking. A sob tore through her chest as thick, salty tears covered her cheeks. It just wasn't  _ fair _ that she kept losing people in her life. 

Alex wiped the tears from her face with her entire hand as she tried to catch her breath again. She thought about calling Kara, but decided against it. She knew her sister was no doubt deep in a discussion about secrets and feelings with Lena. 

They had just been confronted with the truth about their friend that they’d all ignored for months. This caused Kara and Lena to confront some other things they’d kept hidden from each other, like Kara’s super alter ego and Lena’s feelings for her. They were polite, professional even, at the DEO referring to each other with ‘Ms. Luthor’s and ‘Supergirl’s, but Alex could tell they both had emotions stirring under the surface. Alex retreated from the DEO only after Kara had asked Lena to come to her apartment so they could talk. She flew them there after Alex assured Kara that she would just walk home alone; hiding her own inner turmoil. 

Alex’s phone screen glowed in her hand as she held it lightly, flipping it up and down. Before she could stop herself, before she could second guess, she hit the speed dial that was still housed in her “favorites” in her contacts. The ringing matched her thundering heartbeat, echoing loudly in her ear. 

Alex was just about to hang up after the sixth ring when the voicemail kicked in.

_ “Hey, you’ve reached Detective Maggie Sawyer. If this is an emergency, hang up the phone and call 911. If it’s not, please leave a detailed message and I will call you back as soon as I can. Stay strong. Stay safe.”  _

The beep of the voicemail echoed in Alex’s ear before she registered she needed to speak. 

“Hey,” she breathed into the receiver of the phone.  “It’s, uh, it’s me.” 

“Alex,” she added, shaking her head at how bizarre it was that now she had to note who she was to this person who was no longer  _ hers _ . 

“I didn’t mean to call you, but, yeah,” she laughed, sniffling and wiping away more tears that were falling from her eyes. 

“It’s been a hard couple of weeks, and I know that we said we weren’t going to talk to each other, to make things easier, but Maggie,” she closed her eyes, revelling in the sound of her first love’s name on her lips again. “Maggie,” she repeated in a whisper. “I just miss you so much.” 

She let herself cry soundly on the phone for a moment, imagining Maggie actually listening on the other end. She took a deep breath and pressed on.

“I miss you, and I want you to be safe. There’s, there’s this new Big Bad in town, and this time the apocalypse that’s coming is threatening to actually be apocalyptic. I’m sure you’ve seen Miss Leather 2018 on the news. Her name is Reign.” Her voice cracked on the WorldKiller’s name. 

“But that’s not her name,” she took another deep breath. “That’s not who she is. She, she’s a good person. She just doesn’t know what’s going on when she becomes Reign. She’s scared and she’s alone, and,” more tears streaked down Alex’s face. “She was my friend, she  _ is _ my friend, but I think we lost her.” 

Alex cried more into the receiver. “How can I lose someone again when I still haven’t learned how to live without you?” Her tears dropped onto her lap where she’d spilled her bourbon earlier on. 

“Maggie, it’s just not fair. Why can’t we be together? Why did I have to say those things? Why did we have to fight?” Alex pulled the open bottle on the counter to her lips, drinking deeply. “Can’t we just ignore it? Can’t we just skip all the bullshit, erase it all and be together again? God, I would do almost anything to have you back again. To not just have someone on my side, but to have  _ you _ on my side.”  

She sat up, sobering slightly. “I just wanted you to know what’s going on and, and I hope you’re safe and happy, and Maggie,” Alex bit her lip, breathing through her nose heavily. “I still--” 

“ _ I’m sorry, but you have exceeded the amount of time for your message in  _ Maggie Sawyer’s  _ voicemail box. If you’d like to re-record, press four. If you’d like to listen to your message, press five. If you are finished recording, please hung up or press--” _

Alex hit the red button on her cell and tossed it on the floor. 

“Kara, I know you’re always listening,” Alex announced to the room. “I’m sorry to ask, but please can you come here. Bring Lena, if she wants, too.”  

By the time Alex padded to her bed and collapsed on it face-up, Kara had arrived through her bedroom window with Lena in her arms.

“We’re here for you,” Kara murmured, pushing a water bottle into her sister’s hand. 

“I learned from someone close to me that friends take care of each other,” Lena said, laying down next to Alex. “We aren’t going anywhere, Alex.” 

Alex cried, allowing herself to feel grounded, even just for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to forward this as an application to write for the show. 
> 
> Tumblr - hashtagyourshirt


	18. 3x17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is at the DEO being questioned about her use of Kryptonite. Angst!

_ Suggested listening- Joyful Girl by Ani DiFranco _

Lena wasn’t sure how her life had come to this. How had it happened that her one acquaintance turned friend was responsible for killing hundreds? How had happened that she felt inserted in so many people’s lives just mere months earlier, to be thrust back to being alone, keeping secrets? 

Part of her knew that her entire life had been trundling to this very moment in time. From the moment she learned that her mother had died, she knew this was how things would end up. She didn’t know specifics. She just knew, in the back on her mind, from the moment she became a Luthor, she earned several lifetimes of guilt, isolation, secrets and power. 

Lena couldn’t shake the look in Supergirl’s eyes when she told the DEO she used kryptonite to subdue Sam. That was the last time Supergirl dared to look at her with anything written on her face besides contempt. 

She should have known.  _ Luthors don’t have friends.  _ She said it herself hadn’t she? Talking to the only woman in the world that would talk to her, the only woman she could call a friend. But could she still? Lena had no idea. 

Lena knew Supergirl would be hurt by her use of the dangerous, Kryptonian killing material. She knew Supergirl would always been wondering if Lena could, suddenly, unexpectedly, become like her older brother. It was a thought that terrified Lena.  

_ “Supergirl will turn on you eventually,” Lillian purred as she slinked through Lena’s office like a cat. “You’ll do something to help people, which will take Supergirl’s glory, and she’ll twist your words, your actions.”  _

_ Lena simply downed the glass of scotch she’d poured for herself after she changed out of the Daxamite gown that laid on the floor. She longed to burn it.  _

_ “Lex tried to help people, but that stepped on Superman’s territory and well,” Lillian perched herself on the couch next to Lena, who poured a second glass for herself, “we all know how that turned out.” _

Back in the present, Lena shook her head, urging the memories to sift back to the recesses of her mind. She was waiting to be called back into the interrogation on the balcony of the DEO. 

She pulled her phone out and clicked a text to the one person who hadn’t learned what she was doing with Sam all these weeks. 

_ Lena: Kara, I don’t want to alarm you, but I think I messed things up with Supergirl. I did something that is possibly very stupid, but what I had to do. I think she’ll hate me for it. I can’t explain right now, but I want to. I know you’ll be honest with me, and if I made the wrong choice, you’ll tell me. You’re such a great friend.  _

Kara’s phone buzzed in the boot of her super suit. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from Lena. She didn’t open it, still too upset over Lena’s confession from barely ten minutes earlier. 

“Can you see what she said and respond to her?” Kara asked, passing her cell to Alex. “I just can’t be Kara Danvers with her right now.”

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately,” Alex replied, taking the phone from her sister. “The not being Kara Danvers thing.”

Kara merely shrugged and fixed her gaze on her lap where her hands played with the edge of her skirt.

Alex internally sighed before opening up the text from Lena.  Alex’s steely exterior melted after she read it over twice.

“She feels guilty,” Alex said aloud to Kara. She started typing a response after she was met with silence from her sister.

_ Kara: Lena, what happened? I don’t think, even if you did something incredibly stupid, that Supergirl could hate you. I’ll be honest with you. You’re a great friend, too. _

Alex added a heart emoji to add some Kara flare to the text. 

Lena sent her response immediately.

_ Lena: Promise me, even if you hate me too, that you won’t publish these words anywhere? I know that we have our NDA Jess had you sign once our lunches went from business to friendly, but please, Kara. _

_ Kara: You have my word. _

_ Lena: I had access to K, and used it in an experiment to help someone. It helped them, it did, but the experiment ended suddenly. Supergirl knows that I had that substance, and used it. I feel horrible. The way she looked at me, Kara...I never thought she would look at me like I’m a Luthor.  _

_ Lena: I swear that me using it was to help someone, and I would never use it on Supergirl, ever. But I think I’ve lost Supergirl’s trust forever.  _

_ Lena: I hope I haven’t lost yours, too. _

_ Lena: I’m sorry if I disappointed you. I hope you can understand and forgive me. _

“What’s she saying,” Kara asked without looking at Alex.

“She just told Kara about the Kryptonite,” Alex summarized. “And she hopes you, and Supergirl, won’t hate her for it.” 

“I don’t hate her,” Kara mumbled. “I just can’t believe she would use it. I can’t believe she would have it in the first place.”

“I used to have Kryptonite on me. I used to use it on you for our training, remember? I misused it, but you forgave me.”  Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“I don’t know why, but it feels different this time,” Kara murmured, still not looking at Alex. 

After a moment, Alex held out Kara’s phone for her.  “Why don’t you answer her this time.”

Kara nodded and took her cell back. 

_ Kara: You still have my trust, Lena. I care about you a lot.  _

_ Kara: I believe you, that you used it for the right reasons. Knowing you, I’m sure it was the last option you had. Supergirl won’t hate you. I’m sure it’s just hard to hear that Kryptonite is being used, because it’s been used against her by people trying to hurt her. She may not be ready to listen right now, but I’m sure she’ll be able to understand soon.  _

Kara heard Lena’s sigh of relief across the DEO. 

_ Lena: You always make me feel better, like I’m actually a good person. How do you do that? _

_ Kara: It’s easy, because you are a good person. Don’t forget it.  _

_ Kara: I love you. _

Kara used her x-ray vision to see Lena’s face as she read her message. The first smile Lena wore since last night when she was brought to the DEO for questioning stretched across her face. 

_ Lena: I love you, too, Kara. _


	19. 3x18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena pays Alex an unexpected visit. Supergirl is still salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* AgentCorp...

Alex threw her keys on the couch after she closed the door to her apartment. She made her way to the fridge, pulled out a beer and a bottle of water. 

“Hey Google, play CrushCrushCrush by Paramore.” 

Alex’s home device responded as she took her drinks to her bedroom. She pulled the guitar off the stand near her bed, plugged in the amp, and flicked it on in time to hit the opening notes along with the song flooding the speakers in her apartment. 

She played along loudly, stomping on the floor to the beat, allowing the music to consume her like it did when she learned to play the song ten years ago. The song ended and Decode followed it. Alex shook her head fiercely as she played the hook; she screamed along to the words that seemed to have new meaning for her all over again.

She stayed like this for hours, playing every song that came up next. She moved from Paramore’s albums to My Chemical Romance’s  _ Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge _ .  

She didn’t hear the knock on the door, and didn’t hear when her visitor came into her apartment since the door was left unlocked. Lena made her way through Alex’s incredibly loud living space. She smirked when she saw the older Danvers sister playing the solo to her favorite song from middle school. 

Alex spun on the spot, still playing her guitar oblivious to Lena’s presence. 

“Jesus Christ!” Alex yelled when she caught sight of the CEO standing in her living room with a bemused expression on her face. She immediately shut off the amp and song system, embarrassment spreading through her like poison. 

“Sorry, Alex,” Lena said, a half smile still on her lips. “You said I could come over when I needed, and the door was unlocked…”

“Yeah, no, no, it’s fine,” Alex shook her head. “I just can’t believe you caught me playing along to MCR, no less. It’s kind of--”

“Hot,” Lena supplied, her cheeks tinged slightly pink at her own admission.

“I was going to say embarrassing,” Alex replied, curling the right side of her mouth upwards with confidence.  “Didn’t think you were into pop punk.”

“I  _ was _ a rebelliously angsty teenager at some point, Agent Danvers.” Lena quirked her right eyebrow up, enjoying the reaction she was getting from the older woman. “And who can resist a woman who can play guitar?”

It was Alex’s turn for her cheeks to redden. She coughed to loosen the tension she felt in her chest. “What brings you to my place, Lena? Can’t just be my above average musical skill.”

Lena smiled at this. “As much as I wish that were true, I did come to talk to you about what’s been going on, if that’s okay?” Lena fidgeted suddenly unsure of herself. “I know you said I could come by whenever I needed, and now I’ve invaded your space, so I hope this is acceptable.”  

“Lena,” Alex breathed. The Luthor’s eyes shot up to meet her own. “You want a beer?”

“Uh, yeah, a beer would be great.”

The pair moved to the couch, talking about nothing in particular while they drank what Alex claimed to be the best I.P.A. that exists. Alex realized, that while she was friends with Lena, she didn’t know her that well. Kara usually monopolized Lena’s time when they would all hang out. But that was pre-break up. That was pre-Reign, too.

“I had no idea you’ve been out this long. I feel like an idiot for assuming you came out as recently as me.”

Lena smiled, liking that she was able to see a softer side of Alex. “Oh yeah, I’ve been out as queer since I was fourteen. I fell in love with my best friend and roommate at boarding school. Such a cliche, right?” Lena was talking animatedly as Alex listened amused. “We were together on and off for about two years.”

“What broke you up?” Alex asked as she sipped her beer.

“I graduated early and started my first doctorate at MIT.”

“Wow.”

“I didn’t want to do a long distance thing, especially when our relationship was kind of a secret on campus. And well, I was  _ very _ interested in getting to know college girls at the time.” Lena winked at Alex, which made her chuckle.

“How’d that work out?” Alex asked with a grin.

“Oh, it was absolutely awful!” Lena laughed with Alex at her past. “I don’t know why I thought any adult women would be interested in me a sixteen. Once I turned eighteen, finished a BS/MS degree in Nuclear Science and Engineering at MIT, moving to be full time in my Biological Engineering doctorate, it all changed.”

“Really?” Alex questioned, her eyebrows raised.

“No, of course not.” Lena laughed at Alex’s reaction. “I was still younger than my contemporaries by at least ten years, and seen as a spoiled rich kid to boot.”

“I would think the ladies would be lined up around the block for you,” Alex said smoothly. 

Lena smiled, watching Alex take a swig of her beer. “I’m sure that’s the case for you.”

Alex made a noise like a cough mixed with a laugh. “Me? No way. I’m far too nervous for any of that. No ladies want me.”

It was Lena’s turn to laugh. “No ladies want you? A strong woman who works for a secret government agency kicking ass and protecting the world, rides a motorcycle, plays guitar, and is incredibly gorgeous?” Lena raised her eyebrow as if to say  _ Really? _ “Eighteen year old me would have been first in line.”  

“Would have been?” Alex repeated before she could stop herself. 

“Maybe I still would be in that line, even if you just saw me as your sister’s best friend,” Lena shared daringly, playing with the label on her beer bottle.  _ Crime As Forgiven _ by Against Me! poured from the speakers, surrounding Alex and Lena in their own world. 

Alex blushed, and looked past Lena through the sliding glass doors that led to her small porch.  “We should go outside, it’s beautiful out.” 

Without waiting for a response from Lena, she took the beer from Lena’s hand, put it on the coffee table, then spun to take both her hands in her own. Lena revelled in the feeling Alex’s fingers wrapped around her own. 

Alex kept her one hand held loosely in Lena’s once they were outside. They looked up at the stars that were splattered across the night’s sky like someone flicked the end of a paint brush against a black canvas. 

“I sort of had a crush on you, before I even knew it was a crush,” Alex conceded, not looking at Lena, but at the sky. 

“Oh, really?” Lena replied, squeezing Alex’s hand that still hung in her own. “Had?” 

“Maybe I still do, but am nervous you’re into your best friend again?” Alex’s heart thudded in her chest in time with the kick drum. 

“I’ve been more amorous of her sapphic sister,” Lena admitted, leaning her shoulder into Alex’s. 

They turned to meet each other’s gaze, Alex with hazy eyes while Lena’s sparkled. Alex nodded, as if to say that she understood what Lena meant, even if the information was still making its way to her brain. 

While Alex still was formulating what to say back, Lena closed her eyes and brought her lips to meet the slightly older woman’s. They kissed slowly on the porch, each careful not to move too quickly. Just as Alex moved to slide her hands from Lena’s waist up her back, deepening the kiss in a way that made Lena moan, they heard someone clear their throat. 

They pulled apart, Alex adopting a defensive stance slightly in front of Lena in anticipation of a fight from this intruder. She was met with Supergirl’s furrowed brow. 

“Sorry, to, uh, interrupt,” Supergirl cleared her throat again, putting on a stoic grimace. “But we are needed at the DEO.  It’s Reign.”

“Okay, we’ll meet you there,” Alex said, already turning to retrieve her jacket and keys in her apartment. 

“Uh, ‘we’?”

“Yes,” Alex met Supergirl’s uncomfortable gaze. “Lena is helping us with Reign. She’s the only one who’s learned anything about how to subdue her.” Alex ended with a glare to her younger sister  _ We’ve been through this, Kara _ . 

“Right,” Supergirl cleared her throat, processing everything she’d just experienced in the two miutes she’d been near her sister and best friend. “I can carry you both, if--”

“Thanks, but we’ll meet you at the DEO,” Alex interjected. “Lena can come with me on my motorcycle.” Alex looked to Lena, who raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Supergirl nodded and took off into the sky.  

After putting on her jacket, Alex grabbed the spare helmet she had and handed it to Lena.  

“Sorry about that,” Alex offered. 

“It’s not like you did it.” Lena inspected the helmet in her hands. “Maybe you can make it up to me? Take me riding?” She quirked her eyebrow in a way that made Alex melt. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Alex laughed wholeheartedly, taking a step closer to Lena so their bodies were nearly pressed together. “I can’t wait.” She leaned in to place a small kiss on Lena’s lips. Before either realized, they were pressed together again, Lena’s hands wrapped in Alex’s hair. She adored the feeling of the Alex’s buzzed undercut as she deepened the kiss. 

Lena pulled back, breathing heavily.  “Let’s go save the world.” She placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips before taking a step back and following Alex out the door.


	20. 3x19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl was hotheaded; Lena and Kara deserve better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is just too strong to ignore in these last episodes. I'm trying, fam.

“ _ I used kryptonite.”  _

The words that were strung from Lena’s lips days before still spun around Kara’s head. _Kryptonite,_ she thought as she hovered far above the city, _how could Lena, my best friend, my--._ She shook her head. _She’s_ _Kara’s best friend, not Supergirl’s. That’s how._ She closed her eyes, listening for Lena through the din of a late night in National City. 

She found her, heard her singing along to Those Darlins, badly, in her apartment across town. Kara bolted forward before she could second guess her decision. 

She hovered above Lena’s balcony seconds later, finally deciding to float down and knock on the locked sliding glass door that lead to Lena’s apartment. 

Lena jumped when she saw the Super standing at her back door. She flung the sponge she’d been using to scrub a particularly frustrating glob of dirt out of her old flower pots into the sink, and made her way to the door. 

“I’m no closer to finding a cure for Sam than I was this morning,” Lena said coolly as she opened the door. She turned on her heel, padding to her couch. 

“Oh, no, that’s not,” Supergirl cleared her throat. “That’s not why I’m here.” She exhaled slowly. Talking with Lena as Supergirl had been filled with tension, and not the fun, flirty kind from when they first were getting to know each other. This was the kind of tension that crackled like an exposed wire, ready to burst into flame at any moment. 

Lena sat on her couch, legs crossed underneath her. “So are you hear so you can check that I wasn’t lying about not having anymore kryptonite?” Lena questioned, her arms crossed in front of her like a shield.

“No,” Supergirl answered quietly. “If anything,” she took a breath and exhaled slowly, “I want to make sure your home is safe.”

Lena was touched by Supergirl’s obvious care, but years of betrayal forced her to keep her guard up. “I can protect myself, thanks.” She made to leave the room without a second glance at the hero, but felt a soft hand at her shoulder.

“Lena,” she nearly whispered. “Please.”

Lena met the look of desperation on Supergirl's face with an eyebrow raise that said  _hurry up._

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for how things have been between us. I know that our relationship has been maybe more one-sided, particularly with my hidden identity and all,” Kara shuffled her feet nervously. “But I’ve been hotheaded, to put it lightly, and I’m sorry.”

“Fine. You’re sorry.” Lena stared at the somewhat deflated hero before her, the fire in her chest blazing with more anger and betrayal than she felt in the mind-bent mythical forest.  “Do you have any plans to make this a two-way ‘relationship’, as you called it, or are you just going to continue to lie to me?” she ended, her arms folded across her expectantly.

Supergirl faulted. She knew this might be the only way to start repairing their incredibly fractured friendship, but all she could focus on were the words of Lillian Luthor echoing in her mind.

_ “When Lena eventually finds out who you are, and that you’ve lied to her, she’ll hate you for it.” _

Kara sighed, knowing what to do. She bent over, pulling her glasses from her boot. 

“Please, find someway to forgive me, Lena,” she said, her voice cracking as she straightened up, perching the glasses on her nose like she did so many times before. She gave them her signature Kara nudge as she fixed her gaze on the floor, terrified of the silence engulfing the two of them.

“Kara?” Lena asked in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Kara breathed, hoping against hope that everything would okay. 

“Oh, my god,” Lena gasped. “I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been, how stupid you must think I am.” She turned on her heel and made a beeline for her bedroom. 

“Lena,” Kara called after her friend, leaving her glasses on.  She heard Lena turn up the sound system in her room, blasting music in an attempt to drown out Kara’s words. 

“Lena, please.”  

Lena didn’t answer Kara as she led on her bed with one arm over her face, the other raised with the remote to her stereo turning the song up louder. 

“Fine,” Kara breathed. She turned to leave Lena’s room. But she could second guess herself, she pulled a bundled of folded papers from her other boot, and walked to place them on the foot of Lena’s bed. Lena looked up at what Kara was doing.

“For when you’re ready to talk,” Kara yelled over the sound, and dropped the papers on Lena’s bed. She turned to leave again, but was caught by Lena’s faint human whisper, that her super hearing picked up over the wailing guitar. 

She turned to see Lena sitting up on the edge of her bed, eyes red around the rim as if she’d been crying for hours. 

“Kara?” she whispered again. Kara moved at super speed to kneel before Lena. The Luthor laughed in spite of herself.  _ How can she not see what was so clear now? _

“Just be Kara,” Lena pleaded. Kara began to speak, but Lena held up her hands. “Just for right now, be Kara and just hold me.”  

Kara nodded understanding. She took of her cape and boots, and crawled into bed to her usual spot, and held her arms wide for Lena, always  _ only  _ for Lena. 

They held each other all night, not speaking, just listening to each other’s heart beats, praying their friendship will be enough to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lena blasts when she's in her bedroom is "Oh God" by Those Darlins. 
> 
> I'm groaning on tumblr at hashtagyourshirt, please join me?


	21. 3x20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign is so rude. Lena just needs a fucking hug.

_ Suggested listening- Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne _

“Day 83,” Lena said into her handheld recorder. “Subject has been in a permanent state of Reign. With clearance from Supergirl,” Lena cleared her throat slightly.  “Synthetic kryptonite has been added to the remotely monitored picc line. After five days at 50 cc’s of synthetic kryptonite every hour, I have increased the dose to 85 cc’s every hour.”  

Lena crossed the lab to the station that held her tablet and main operating system. She tapped on the tablet as she continued her recording. 

“The first dose of 85 cc’s is being administered at 2315 hours, on 28 May 2018.” 

Lena clicked on her tablet to begin the influx of kryptonite. She heard Reign scream in pain behind the darkened barrier Lena was now watching. 

“The subject seems to be in slightly increased pain with this dose, and,” she clicked on the tablet again and suddenly Reign was in view, the barrier lit again. “The kryptonite is visibly working its way through the subject’s veins again.” 

“You wanted to watch your dirty work, Lena?” Reign called through grit teeth.  “Does watching me in pain make you just  _ feel so good _ ?” Reign tried her best to smirk as Lena tried her best to ignore the Kryptonian held captive in the basement of L Corp. 

“The subject appears to be experiencing heightened pain during injection for a longer period on this dose than previous doses suggest.”

“Oh, you upped the meds that are supposed to keep me in this pretty little cage you rigged up for me,” Reign purred, the initial pain of the kryptonite finally wearing off.  “Tell me, Lena,” Reign caught the scientist’s eye. “How come you and Sam never tried any of this kinky stuff when you were dating?” 

Lena’s back stiffened at the mention of Sam. She exhaled through her nose and pressed on. 

“The subject shows clear access to the memories of its host, while the host had little to no knowledge of the subject’s thoughts or actions.”

Reign started pacing the edge of the barrier, like a lioness eyeing school children on their field trip to the zoo.  

“You certainly had a twisted little romance didn’t you, Lena,” Reign continued, knowing when she was digging her claws into a spot that hurt.  “Cheating on the handpicked-by-your-mother boy you were dating with a lab assistant at your father’s company.” She laughed coldly. “Awfully bold wasn’t it, especially when you got caught on daddy’s expensive security cameras doing the  _ nasty  _ with the only lab assistant that was a girl?”

Lena felt her jaw tighten at Reign’s words, vividly picturing her father’s office when she, at nineteen, was asked to explain herself, the image of Sam and her mid-kiss frozen on the television screen behind him.  

She clicked off the recording device, and placed it neatly on the table in front of her. She grabbed the small tablet again, and walked up to the barrier, standing just an arms length away, her jaw clenched, eyes trained on the woman before her.

“Tell me, Lena,” Reign cooed seductively, “how did it feel to be on  _ top _ for once in your life?”

Lena made eye contact with Reign just before hitting the controls on her tablet to black out the barrier between them. Then, without warning, without thinking, Lena punched in the code to administer a second dose of kryptonite. 

She turned, walking back to her desk as she heard the slightly muffled screams of Reign. She put down her tablet, picked up the recording device, and clicked it on again.

“The subject was administered a second dose of 85 cc’s after recovering quickly from the first dose. It is 2327 hours, 28 May 2018.” Lena shut off the device again and dropped it on the table. She took a deep, shuddering breath before using her tablet to send a message to Agent Danvers, her new sole connection to Supergirl, about the update in treatment, and to see if Supergirl had returned with the rock they desperately needed. 

With that, she left the main room in the lab, for what looked like a closet, with a cot cramped in the corner to sleep. 

“I’m so sorry for hurting you again, Sam,” she whispered, laying down on the cot. Tears started bleed onto her pillow as she thought for what felt like the millionth night about the past she and Sam shared. Her memories turned to dreams of their time together until she woke the next day to do this all again with a heavy heart. 


	22. 3x21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is going off world for a while and she visits Lena at L Corp. Things are a bit tense between the two since kryptonite and secret identities came between them.

_ Suggested listening - Not Tonight by Tegan & Sara _

Lena looked up from her L Corp desk at the knock she heard on her door to see Kara standing there, with a tight smile that didn’t show her teeth and a bottle of wine in her fist. 

“Mind if I come in and distract you?” Kara asked, holding the bottle up. 

“Always,” Lena said with a smile that didn’t fully reach her eyes. 

The pair padded to the couch, taking their usual seats, but slightly farther apart. Kara poured two glasses of what she discovered was champagne after the cork flew across the room. She wasn’t a big wine drinker, so she took whatever Alex handed her before heading over. 

“To what do I owe this visit?” Lena questioned, quirking her eyebrow up at her best friend. 

“You deserve some happy times,” Kara replied, pouring champagne into the flutes Lena brought from her liquor cabinet. “You figured out a way to save Sam.” 

“Supergirl certainly helped getting that rock to transform her,” Lena said coolly, pulling the glass to her lips. 

“What are friends for.” Kara shrugged, sipping from her own glass. 

“Right,” Lena mused. She downed the rest of her glass in one gulp.  “Friends.”

“Lena,” Kara began, only to be met with the Luthor’s hand to silence her as she filled her glass to the brim with more drink. 

“We’ve talked about it already, Kara,” Lena tipped the glass back again. At the rate she was moving, she was likely to finish the bottle in record time. “We talked about it, we cried about it, we talked about it more,” she pulled her glass up to sip again, but thought better of it and placed the half empty flute on the table next to them. “I yelled at you,” she said with a small voice. 

Kara’s eyes darted up to meet Lena’s. She could hardly believe all that they’ve been through in just a few short weeks. She’d come out to Lena as Supergirl. She’d be forced to really, after their row in the mythical forest as Super and Luthor. Kara had paid the price for her lies, but ultimately Lena understood. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. 

“Lena,” Kara said for a second time, reveling in the feel of her name against her tongue. “I deserved you yelling at me. I wasn’t exactly the most upfront or honest with you.” She caught Lena’s eyes again, begging her to feel how earnest she was through the pounding in her heart. “I’m so  _ sorry _ .”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand on the couch. “ _ Don’t _ ,” she breathed.  “ _ Don’t  _ tell me you’re sorry anymore. Just,” she laced her fingers with Kara’s, “just let us be  _ us  _ tonight.” She squeezed Kara’s hand in her own.  “I miss my best friend.” 

“I do, too,” Kara nodded, exhaling. She had no idea how long she’d been holding her breath. 

They stayed like this for a moment, letting the silence wrap around them comfortably as Kara began to trace up and down Lena’s forearm. This sent shivers down Lena’s spine, a feeling she’d longed for most in the pain they experienced together losing what felt like several friends.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to apologize to you again, Lena,” Kara murmured not pausing her fingertips on Lena’s skin. 

She pressed on when Lena said nothing. 

“I’m going off planet for a while,” Kara announced with hesitation. “I know you,” she swallowed straightening up. “I wish you could come with me, but I need to do this.”

“Why are you leaving?” Lena asked, clearly hurt.

“I,” Kara began, but her breath caught in her throat. She cleared it audibly, and turned her body towards Lena. She pulled her hand in both of her own. “The piece of meteor that I went to retrieve Sam’s cure,” she exhaled slowly.  “I told you that we discovered a community living on it.” 

Lena nodded, remembering when Kara, when Supergirl explained the need for duplicating the rock. 

“My,” Kara took a deep breath to gather her emotions. “My mother is still alive and living on that meteor.”  Lena’s brow furrowed in concern for her best friend, her heart breaking and glowing all at the same time for her. “I have to go back. I have to be with her right now.”  Kara closed her eyes, exhaling slowly again. “Please forgive me for leaving again.”

Lena grabbed ahold of both of Kara’s hands, pulling her closer to her. 

“Hey,” she whispered. “I am so incredibly happy for you finding your mother.  I understand how much pain you’ve been in without her.” She squeezed Kara’s hands to get her full attention. “You do not have to  _ ever _ apologize for wanting to be near your family.” 

“I just don’t want you to think I’m abandoning you.  I never could. You mean so much to me, Lena. I can’t imagine my life--”

Kara was caught off by Lena’s lips on her own. She closed her eyes and kissed Lena back, urging her to feel everything in her heart, pulling her close. After a few wonderful moments, they pulled apart, Lena barely daring to open her eyes. 

“I can’t believe I’ve waited until you’re leaving to do that,” she laughed at her timing internally, resting her forehead against Kara’s. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to leave before taking you on a proper date,” Kara quipped, bringing her hand to caress Lena’s cheek. 

Lena chuckled at this. “You’re planning on taking me on a proper date?”

“Absolutely,” Kara replied, a smile growing wide across her face. “The second I get back, we are going wherever your heart desires.” 

“What if I said France?” Lena joked.

“You know I can fly, right?” Kara responded, raising her eyebrows. 

Lena smiled, her eyes beaming.  “How about dinner at that Thai place we both like?”

“It’s a date.”  

The pair grinned at each other, eyes glittering with excitement for what was to come.  

Kara’s phone buzzed bringing them back to reality. 

“When do you leave?” Lena asked, trying to soothe the deflated feeling she felt in her chest. 

“Tonight.”

Lena inhaled deeply through her nose, a soothing tactic she’d learned at boarding school. “HOw long will you be gone?”

“Just a few weeks,” Kara said, smiling at Lena. “I’m going to try and get my mom to come to Earth to visit. I would love for you to meet.”

“I can’t wait,” Lena said with a smile. 

“I can’t wait for our date,” Kara retorted, her smile so wide, it seemed to show each of her teeth. 

Lena leaned forward, pulling lightly on Kara’s button-up shirt until there were nearly kissing again. “Me neither,” she breathed against Kara’s lips before kissing her deeply. 


	23. 3x22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the fix it is short and sweet.

“Mom,” Kara whispered excitedly. “This is Lena.”  She nodded her head toward the brilliant, dark haired woman next to her. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Alura gushed. “ _ You’re _ Lena!” She pulled Lena into an unexpected hug. 

Lena smiled wide over Alura’s shoulder at Kara, who beamed at her girlfriend. 


	24. 3x23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale we needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you don't listen to the songs I suggest reading the lyrics at least. Swan dive might as well have been written about Season 3 Lena Luthor.

_ Suggested Listening - Swan Dive by Ani DiFranco _

It was over. Reign was gone. Sam was saved. They had won. 

She was supposed to feel better. Winning was supposed to feel  _ good _ . But she didn’t. If anything, she felt a depressing clarity after the turmoil she’d experienced over the past few months. For a long while it felt like nothing would get better. 

Being at odds with Supergirl was not something Lena ever expected to go through. She never expected to create kryptonite and use it on one of her best friends either. She didn’t realize how saving the world, making the tough choices she did, would make her feel so incredibly alone. 

She twirled her scotch glass in her hand slowly, listening to the ice slide at the bottom of the glass rather than to the reporter speaking on her tv. 

_ “This is breaking news, we have a news exclusive here,” Rachel Maddow read off a piece of paper that a member of her team handed her moments before. “We have exclusive confirmation that James Olsen, current acting-CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, formerly Director of Photography at CatCo Magazine and the Daily Planet News, is the person behind the mask of National City’s newest vigilante, Guardian.”  Rachel put the paper down and looked directly at the camera. “Wow, I can honestly say I did not see that coming.”  _

Lena smirked. She knew James became a hero to no longer be in Superman or Supergirl’s shadow. A poor choice to don a hero persona in her opinion. 

Her phone buzzed beside her on the couch. A video of James standing at her personal elevator popped up. Lena punched in the access code allowing him to come to her penthouse. 

She didn’t bother getting up from her seat as he entered the front door like he lived there. 

“Hey,” he called from the foyer.  “Lena?” His voice grew softer as he came closer to Lena sitting in her living room.  “Oh, so you heard the news,” he said, pointing at the tv where Rachel Maddow still spoke of what this “outing” of Guardian would look like for other heroes and vigilantes across America. 

“I brought champagne to celebrate!” he held up a somewhat cheap bottle of bubbly he no doubt intended for the pair to enjoy. 

“I’m good,” Lena replied, shaking her glass in his direction before downing the rest of it’s burning contents.  

“Are you mad that I came out?” 

Lena laughed darkly to herself. 

“This really isn’t about you.”  She got up for the first time since he arrived, making her way to the open bottle on the living room liquor cart. She poured a new glass, feeling the heat of James’ gaze on her back. 

“Here, I thought you’d be happy for me,” he offered with a hurt tone. He sat on the couch, taking up nearly half of it with his long legs spread wide. 

“I thought you’d like that I wasn’t hiding anything, because you’ve been so mad about,” he cut himself off, placing the bottle on the end table next to him.

“About her?” Lena turned, her new glass filled higher than the last.

“Yeah,” James swallowed. He knew Supergirl was a touchy subject for Lena lately, but he thought maybe she’d be past it by now. It’d been a few weeks since they were directly at odds. Supergirl even apologized to Lena. It didn’t seem to make things better for the Luthor, no matter what Kara told James. 

Lena sipped on what was now her second drink of the early evening. The sun was setting in the floor to ceiling windows that lead to her balcony. She stared almost longingly at her balcony, remembering the countless times Supergirl had met her there. Supergirl didn’t come by anymore, not since Lena kept secrets from her. Not since Lena became hurt by the secrets Supergirl kept as well. 

Lena couldn’t even look the hero in the eye after they defeated Reign and saved Sam. The moment was awkward; where Lena usually would’ve been dying for some form of physical contact between them, she could only look past Supergirl’s shoulder, keeping her arms folded tightly against her as armor. 

“Lena, I,” James cleared his throat, nervous he would say the wrong thing. “I thought things were getting better between--”

“I know who she is,” Lena announced, taking another, longer swig of her scotch. She swallowed loudly as she walked toward the open glass door that lead to the balcony. 

James almost missed what Lena had said. He jumped up as she passed him, following her out onto the balcony. 

“You, you,” he stuttered, not sure what he should say. If Lena was wrong about who she  _ thought _ Supergirl was, his response could end up outing Kara anyway. 

“I know it’s Kara,” Lena said thickly. She tipped the glass back against her lips, gulping down more of the burning liquid than she intended. She wiped under her bottom lip as she eased the glass back down, sloshing the golden contents against the melted ice and bright crystal. 

They stayed silent, struck by the truth that seemed to hang as a barrier between them. 

“Call her,” Lena practically commanded, looking in James’ direction without truly seeing him as she leaned against the short wall on the edge of the balcony. “Call  _ Supergirl _ . Tell her I need to see her.”

“Lena, I don’t think that’s the best idea right now,” James replied softly, turning his entire body to Lena, hoping his presence would calm her. 

“I need to talk to her, James,” Lena looked up, making eye contact with him for the first time since he entered her penthouse. “Please.”

James nodded his head, flicking open the watch Clark had given him, and pressed the emblem for Supergirl. He knew that Kara would be furious with him for using this call for a non-fatal emergency  _ again _ , but, to him, this really  _ was _ an emergency. 

“She’s on her way,” he murmured when he saw the code of arms light up red. 

“Good,” Lena replied in a clipped tone. She finished what little was left in her glass and marched back into her apartment to place it in the sink. James followed her, not sure what he should be doing to help her. 

“You can go now,” she asserted, filling a fresh glass with water at the sink. “And you can take that,” she nodded her head in the direction of the champagne bottle that sat unopened on her end table, “with you.”

“Don’t, don’t you want me here, for support?” James questioned, caught off guard. 

Lena chugged the glass of water and filled the glass again before responding. “No,” she raised the water glass in his direction. “Thanks for calling her over, though.” She gulped down more of the refreshing, sobering liquid. 

“Lena,” James retorted, concern covering his face. 

“I’m sorry, James,” Lena sighed. She turned to look at him once more. “This just isn’t working. I know this is sudden, but I need to talk to Supergirl alone. I don’t need your support.”

“But, I’m your boyfriend,” James added lamely. 

“Not anymore.”

Lena pressed on before James, clearly getting heated, could interrupt. “I enjoyed our time together, but you kept more secrets from me than she ever did.” She held her glass of water like a grenade. “I can’t be with someone who lied to me so regularly.”

“She’s been lying, too,” he proclaimed, like this was new information, like this would somehow erase all the lies he told to Lena.

At this, Supergirl touched down on Lena’s balcony and hurriedly rushed into the penthouse. 

“Is everything okay?” she panted. She paused seeing James and Lena in no apparent danger. “James?”

“He was just leaving,” Lena supplied curtly. 

“Lena, I think I should stay and talk about this.”

“It’s over,” she nearly growled, her eyes flashing dangerously in his direction. She turned her attention to the confused caped hero before her. “James called you here for me. Physically, things are okay, but,” she let her gaze burn into Kara’s. “You and I need to discuss some  _ important _ things.”

Lena moved first, padding her way to the balcony again. After sensing no sign of movement from her two guests, she turned, glowering at James.

“Good _ bye, _ James,” she huffed. “I look forward to returning to our professional relationship at CatCo.” 

With that, James furrowed his brow angrily, marched to grab the celebratory bottle, and spun out of the penthouse without a word.  Supergirl shifted on her feet awkwardly, not entirely certain what she walked in on, even with her superpowered eavesdropping before landing. 

“Supergirl, please,” Lena pleaded, her tone no longer harsh and commanding, but soft, sweet, and almost  _ hurt _ sounding. “I’d prefer if we spoke out here, like we used to.”

Kara’s heart thudded excitedly in her chest at Lena’s words. She didn’t realize how much she  _ ached  _ for things to be back to normal between them until this small offering of their relationship standbys: balcony talks and extended eye contact, Lena saying Supergirl in a way that was caught between a prayer and a  _ purr _ . Kara missed it all.

She forced her legs to take her forward, micmicing Lena’s pose of resting her elbows on the balcony’s edge; their arms  _ nearly _ touching.  

“So,” Kara began, turning on her familiar charm. “How are you feeling after that?”

Lena laughed in spite of herself. “If truth be told, I was thinking of doing that for some time now, but between the world ending, and working 24 hours days for several weeks, who had the time?” 

“Preach,” Kara conceded, meeting Lena’s gaze out of the corner of her eye, smiling. Kara enjoyed the feeling of getting lost in Lena’s eyes again before speaking. 

“You really saved the world, you know,” she met Lena’s eyes fully through her thick lashes. “I couldn’t have done it on my own, in my way, at all. You showed me, even when I didn’t want to see it, what needed to be done.” Kara sighed loudly, closing her eyes to feel the rest of that day’s rays on her skin. “I’ve missed you, Lena.”

Lena’s heart jolted. She wanted to melt into Kara’s arms and yell at her for hiding from her all at the same time. How could one person cause her to feel everything all at once? How could Kara, make her heart (and knees) tremble in one striking pose, in one small smile that reached her sky blue eyes, while causing her to hurt in a way she didn’t know was even possible?

“Kara,” Lena began hesitantly. Kara’s eyes darted open, awash with worry, not believing what she just heard. She zeroed in on Lena’s shallow breath, her thundering heart beat, she could even  _ hear _ the sweat pooling in Lena’s palms. 

“I know it’s you, Kara,” Lena swallowed thickly, smoothing her hands out on her thighs nervously. “And yes, I was mad you didn’t tell me. I was furious.” She met Kara’s kind, scared eyes. “But then I sat with it, for a  _ long  _ time, and I realized some other things along the way.”

“Lena, I’m so,” Kara started only to be cut off by Lena.

“Please,” she shot her hand up to silence the superhero. “Let me just finish this. I’m starting to lose my nerve, and I can’t have a third scotch today. I don’t want to forget a single second of this.”  She inhaled deeply through her nose and pressed on. 

“I figured out that you were Supergirl, that Supergirl was you, after I made the kryptonite. I couldn’t understand why Supergirl would be so incredibly hurt by my actions until I finally pulled the wool from over my eyes and saw you for  _ you _ .” She steeled her jaw, hoping the pressure would keep her eyes from watering more. “I was so blind, and  _ cruel _ to you after I discovered this truth.” She took a shuddering breath before forcing herself to make eye contact with Kara again. “I’m so sorry for how I treated you. I was just  _ terrified _ of losing you for good, so I pushed you away first.”

She took another shaky breath, bringing her hand under her eyes, that were now leaking freely.

“Say something, please,” Lena said with self-deprecating chuckle. 

“You,” Kara took a step closer to Lena, causing confusion to flood the CEO’s features. “Are such an amazing person.” Kara pulled Lena’s hand away from her face while wiping her tears with her own free hand. “You are apologizing to _ me _ for the secret I’ve kept from  _ you _ .” She shook her head in disbelief. “I cannot begin to know how to make things better, but I hope I can start now.” 

Lena stared at Kara, at Supergirl, through red-rimmed eyes in utter shock. This was not how she saw this night going at all. She thought she’d be called a liar, called a know-it-all, rich brat and left completely alone. She didn’t expect hearing everything she’d always  _ needed  _ to from the person she cared about most. 

Kara pulled up Lena’s hand that was still grasped in her own and kissed it gently. This broke Lena slightly from her reverie.

“How,” she croaked, her throat thick. “How can you be  _ wonderful _ with me right now?”

“That’s easy,” Kara said with the ghost of a chuckle in her voice. She kissed the back of Lena’s hand again, closing her eyes to drink in the feeling of Lena’s skin against her lips. “I love you, Lena.”

Lena’s heart burst in her chest, banging loudly against her rib cage as more tears filled the brim of her eyes. “What?” she practically whispered, not daring to believe what she heard. “You, you  _ love  _ me?”

Kara brought her free hand to Lena’s cheek again, her brow crinkled as she beamed at Lena. “Yes, I love you. Nothing could change that.” She rubbed her thumb against Lena’s soft cheek, in a way that soothed both of them. 

“Lena Luthor,” Lena opened her eyes that were drooping from the feeling of Kara’s skin on hers.  “ _You_ are my hero.”

Lena searched Kara’s eyes, eyes that she’d memorized when they met two years ago, eyes that she dreamed about for months, eyes that, if truth be told, she longed to have them looking at her the way their were now: lovingly, longingly, honestly. She pulled Kara in, bringing their lips together in a way that made both their hearts sing “ _ Finally.” _

Lena pulled back, leaning her forehead against Kara’s, “I’ve waited  _ so long _ to do that. You have no idea.”

Kara chuckled at this, running her hands around Lena’s waist.  “I think I have  _ some  _ idea.”

“God,” Lena breathed, kissing Kara again with more passion this time. Kara pulled Lena impossibly close, deepening the kiss. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Kara.”

“I’m yours,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips before making up for what felt like centuries of lost time between them, never wanting to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, we did it, fam! This took a while to write after the finale. The show left much to be desired. I have hope for season four, and, currently, am planning a fix it schedule to match it. While we are all waiting, please come talk to me on tumblr at hashtagyourshirt, send me your headcanons, your prompts, your spotify playlists for angsty Lena Luthor. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. You are all beautiful, wonderful, amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me episodes prompts, and watch me yell my feelings on Tumblr at hashtagyourshirt! We can cry together.


End file.
